No Matter Where We Are
by AmethystDragon14
Summary: Part 1 of Trilogy. AU...What if Ben was born a VK? After the events of Connected Hearts, Ben and Mal are now a couple but life hasn't been easy. Struggling to keep their relationship a secret, Mal is even more conflicted over her newly found goodness while Ben is still trying to overcome his childhood trauma. But all that might change once fate decides to intervene. (REVAMPED)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is an idea that came to me last night and kept me awake most of the night because I was thinking about it. I think all us Bal shippers can agree that they would find each other no matter what, so it got me thinking what if Ben was born on the Isle with Mal and the others? Now before you guys start reading this I will warn you that I did have to make Ben OOC but hopefully he is close enough to the Ben we all know and love for you to still enjoy this. But PLEASE PLEASE do not message me saying Ben is OOC I know. Also there is a heavier than usual for me make out session here if you skip it I won't be mad Hope you enjoy.**

 ** ***THIS STORY HAS BEEN REVAMPED! THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH to my ABSOLUTELY PHENOMENAL Beta xez2003 for your AMAZING editing! YOU ARE AMAZING!*****

 **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DECENDANTS ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY ANY DIOLOGE YOU RECONISE BELONGS TO DISNEY I OWN NOTHING!**

The dark and foreboding clouds covered the afternoon skies, casting their gloomy and bleak shadows over the narrow cobblestone streets. This is the Isle of the Lost, home to the once most powerful, dreadful and deceitful villains, who are now cursed to live here, confined by a protective dome that keeps them from escaping but most importantly from using any magic.

A young girl of sixteen, her purple hair blowing gently behind her, walked down an alley, tensely looking from side to side while scanning her surroundings, as if searching for someone. As the daughter of Maleficent, the self-proclaimed ruler of the Isle, Mal was always feared by its people. Growing up, she relished in this fear and used it to become the most respected of her peers, her only goal in life to become the evilest of them all and finally make her mother proud of her. She had succeeded in ruling the hallways of Dragon Hall, her school, but this was still not enough for her mother, especially after her recent fiasco with retrieving the Dragon's Eye. Her mother had not taken her latest failure lightly and even though a month had passed since the incident Maleficent insisted on personally giving her daily evilness lessons and tasks to complete after school. But Mal's thoughts couldn't be farthest from her mother at that moment, as she continued to look around the alleyway. She realized worriedly that she hadn't seen _him_ all day and that he was late, which was always a cause of worry on the Isle.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" a voice rang out which made Mal turn around and come face to face with Harry Hook. She frowned in annoyance, wishing she could get rid of him as he was the last person she felt like seeing at that point in time. Harry could be a real nuisance especially when, like this case, he hovered around her obsessively hoping to turn their 'friendship' into something more. She had pretended to lead him on in the previous months and now she inwardly sighed as she realized she had to pay the consequences of her decision.

"Back off Harry. I'm not in the mood." She snapped.

"Oh! But that's just how I like you." he grinned, taking a step towards Mal.

Mal's instincts kicked in almost immediately and she took a step back, her hand slipping to one of her daggers in one fluid motion. But before Harry could get any closer another voice rang out.

"She said _back off_ Hook." Both teens turned their heads to the entrance of the alley to see Ben with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Harry.

"And why would I want to?" Harry asked cockily.

Mal could only glare at him but before she could reply, Ben cut in again. "I think we all know that messing with Mal or me for that matter does not end well for you."

Harry glared at him before turning to look at Mal, seemingly debating what to do. Deciding that he was currently outnumbered and going against the two of them together was not the wisest course of action, he shook his head in defeat.

"Just go Harry." Mal told him firmly.

Harry shot her one last grin before slinking off. As soon as Mal was sure that he had left the alleyway and was now completely out of sight, she jerked her head at Ben, signalling him to follow her further into the alley where they couldn't be seen.

"What do you want?" Mal asked with a mischievous grin.

"You know what I want, Mal." Ben replied smirking.

"You're very cocky, you know. I think you might be forgetting with whom you're dealing with, Ben."

Ben chuckled amused as he looked at her with his signature deep gaze. But his chuckle was cut short by Mal who grabbed his collar and slammed her lips into his. He responded to her immediately by pinning her back against the wall, kissing her passionately.

"Hi" she muttered against his lips before she pulled away at the sound of a crash that boomed in the alleyway.

Ben shook his head. "We can't talk here. Let's go."

Mal nodded and they slipped out of the alley to their hide out. As they walked, Mal fought the instinct to hold Ben's hand as her thoughts went back to that fateful day, almost two years ago, when she had met the honey-brown haired boy currently walking beside her and how her life had changed since then. They were a rare pair on the Isle as they had been officially dating in secret for almost a year now. The rules on the Isle were clear on the matter. You were not allowed to date as any kind of positive sentiment, such as love, was only perceived as a sign of weakness. The last couple who dared to date on the Isle where beaten nearly to death by Maleficent's knuckleheads when they been discovered and no one had seen them ever since. Rumors where that the couple were separated and after being tortured were now imprisoned in different parts of the Isle as punishment, no one knows where. But as Mal mused over the events of the last two years, her belief that listening to her heart at that time had been the right choice only strengthened. Their relationship was well worth the risk of being caught and given the choice, she would do it all over again, as their connection was, and still is, just too strong to ignore. And their love for each other only grew stronger by the recent events as they journeyed together to retrieve the Dragon's Eye and Mal helping Ben in dealing with his childhood trauma caused by his father. Now they just couldn't stay away from each other for more than a few hours at most and their time apart seemed just an eternity.

As they arrived outside their hideout, Mal picked up a nearby rock and threw it on the 'Danger Flying Rocks' sign just above the entrance, opening the passageway. Ben followed her up the steps and quickly closed the door behind him as they entered. She spun around to face him and his lips were back on hers almost instantly.

"How...long...before...they...get…here?" he asked her in between kisses.

"We have time." Mal muttered remembering that the rest of the gang weren't coming until an hour before sunset. That was all Ben needed to hear before he picked her up, while continuing to capture her lips with his own. Her feet wrapped around his back in response to keep him close as he carried her towards her room. Somewhere along the way, Ben's beanie fell off as she raked her fingers through his hair.

"Gods I missed you." Mal breathed as their lips parted to catch their breath.

"I missed you too." he muttered as he set her down on the bed. Their eyes locked for a moment as they laid down facing each other. Ben felt himself getting lost in Mal's eyes and every nerve in his body seemed to fire up in vivid electricity as he gave in to his instincts. Having both lived on the Isle, all Ben and Mal had ever known were the rules which governed it…that if you wanted something all you had to do was take it. And they just wanted to be with each other. Nonetheless, something always stopped them from going too far, both feeling that is was too soon to commit so completely. _Maybe they weren't ready to take that step yet_ Ben thought _but making out was definitely fine._

"Mine." he growled as his mouth left Mal's lips and traveled down to her neck gently nipping on it, causing her to moan in pleasure.

Mal could only close her eyes in bliss while a pleasant shiver coursed through her body at his touch. She knew he always got this possessive when Harry or any guy tried to mess with her and he had to watch unable to do anything about it. It was the price to pay for having to hide their relationship from the world. "Yours, I promise. Harry's got nothing on you." she assured him.

Upon hearing Mal's reassuring words Ben kisses got a bit softer. "I love you." he whispered as he lifted his head to speak directly in her ear. Love was such a new concept for him. He never thought he would have been able to feel such a sentiment again, especially after the death of his mother and his childhood in the Dark Forest with his father. In fact, if someone had told him two years ago that he'd fall in love, with the daughter of Maleficent nonetheless, he wouldn't have ever believed them and then he would have beaten them to a bloody pulp for just suggesting it. But yet, here he was. And as he locked eyes with Mal, all he could think about was that he simply could not picture his life without her. She had saved him from a life of solitude, pain and abuse from his father and had given him an opportunity to start a new life away from it all.

"I love you too." she whispered back.

Ben was brought back to reality as he thought about his life on the Isle. The frustration of having to hide their relationship from the world got the best of him and a long angry sigh escaped his throat. "I _hate_ this! I hate not being able to tell you `I love you' unless there's no one else around. I hate having to watch Hook mess with you and not be able to punch him because then everyone would find out about us."

"You think it's any easier for me? I swear if Ginny comes on to _you_ _one_ more time, I will throw her in a ditch." Mal snarled. "You're _mine._ " She growled as her eyes flashed an intense green.

Despite their situation, Ben chuckled amused as they continued to make out. "I love it when you get like this, with your eyes glowing. My girl is dangerous."

Mal chuckled. "Don't you forget it!" She said kissing him again.

"As if I could." Ben muttered against her lips.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- NO MATTER WHERE WE ARE ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Time eventually passed as they slow downed from heated to gentle kisses and whispered "I love you"s. As they laid in each other arms, Mal asked "What took you so long to arrive before. I was getting worried."

"I was checking up on Dizzy. You can never be too careful and she is alone in that shop for most of the time." Ben replied.

Mal turned to look out of the window, noticing that the sky had started to darken further. "Come on. The rest of the gang will be here soon." Ben pouted but untangled himself from Mal and they sat up as she kissed his cheek.

"You hungry?" He nodded.

They went into the kitchen and started to cook their dinner which was a stew made from the rats and rotten vegetables that Mal had managed to grab earlier that day. As they left it to cook in the caldron, they sat on the couch while Ben put his arm around Mal protectively. "Are you ok?" he asked seeing her suddenly lost in thought.

Mal nodded "Yeah. Just thinking."

Ben easily guessed who Mal was thinking about. There was only one person who could make Mal feel so gloomy and miserable and that was her mother Maleficent. "What did she make you do today?" he asked without thinking. Mal automatically rested her head on his shoulder, seeking comfort from him.

"Breaking a little boy's arm because she wanted to see me hurt someone." she replied in a dejected tone.

Ben's felt his blood start to boil in anger and his free hand went to one of his daggers in response. If there was one person he hated more than Harry that was Maleficent. And his anger only grew as more time passed by and he had to witness the pain in Mal's eyes every time Maleficent lectured her. He hated how she made Mal feel she was a disappointment and how she's not good enough to be called her daughter. He just couldn't understand how Maleficent couldn't love her daughter…she was so easy to love. He vowed to use his daggers against her one day, when the right opportunity presented herself. Mal had actually taught him how to use them and it would be so sweet if he could make her pay for hurting his girl. His thoughts returned to Mal and how he could make her feel better.

"One day we _will_ get off from here Mal." he promised.

Mal sighed in response as she thought about how he was always saying this.

"Carlos has done it before." he continued, confidently.

 _He's right_ she mused deep in thought _Carlos had actually managed to break the barrier once, even if just for a very short while_. "We'll see" is all she said before they both turned their heads as they heard three pairs of approaching footsteps.

Evie, Jay and Carlos greeted them as they come in. The gang were the only three people on the Isle who knew about Ben and Mal's secret relationship. Ever since their unsuccessful mission to retrieve Maleficent's sceptre and their parents' clear disapproval for their failure, the five kids had grown even closer, finding comfort in each other's company and spending as much time together in this hideout together as they could.

"Hey guys." Ben and Mal greeted them in return.

The three of them took a seat on the nearby table as Ben and Mal joined them as they consumed their dinner. As they spend the night joking and laughing, Mal wondered if this was what feeling part of a family was like, because despite their difficult life on the Isle, they had been lucky to find each other and they were the closest thing she had to it.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- NO MATTER WHERE WE ARE ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Later when the gang was asleep, Ben held Mal as they sat on the roof looking at the shabby run down houses on the Isle all the way to the glittering lights of Auradon in the distance.

"We will get off here and away from your mother somehow." Ben wistfully said kissing the top of her head.

Mal could only smile back at his optimism. _Get away from mom. Is that the solution?_ she mused. As she laid her head on his shoulder, she thought back to the two years they have known each other and how they had both changed so much. They had helped each other through their own personal pain and had discovered the feeling of love in the process. But just a month ago Mal had promised herself on this very roof that she would find a way to make her mother proud despite her feelings of love for Ben. Despite trying her best Mal still hadn't found a way of reconciling the two things. But one thing she was sure of as she hugged Ben tighter. It didn't really matter where they were or what her mother said or did to her, she would brave it all as long as she had him by her side.

 **That's it. Old readers what did you think of the changes? I hoped you liked them. New readers: I hope Ben wasn't** _ **to**_ **OOC** **what I wanted to do was make him a little bolder and a little more possessive of Mal then he usually is because of the isle's 'if you want it take it' motto I hope it was bearable. Please review pretty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi **Guys. Here's Chapter 2 A HUGE thank you to every single one of you that has read faved followed and reviewed this story! Hope you enjoy.** **Thank you SO MUCH to my AMAZING Beta xez2003 for the AMAZING editing!**

 **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DECENDANTS ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY ANY DIALOGUE YOU RECONISE BELONGS TO DISNEY I OWN NOTHING!  
**

Mal looked at her handy work in satisfaction before turning away from the wall of the marketplace she had just spray painted to join Ben and the rest of the gang as they danced and strutted along the busy streets of the Isle. Everyone around them ran away in fear as Evie climbed on a nearby table scattering all of its contents while Carlos stole an apple from a child and Jay pulled at a hanging clothesline breaking it, dropping all of the clean clothes onto the dirty ground. Ben helped Mal climb up on a nearby box and she turned around to face them smirking in victory as she held up the candy she had just stolen in the air.

Moments later though people started screaming loudly and Mal turned to look worriedly at Ben who visibly tensed up. That could only mean one thing, she thought in dismay as she turned around.

"Hi mom." Mal greeted as Maleficent shoved her goons out of the way.

"Stealing candy Mal? I'm so disappointed." She commented angrily.

"It was from a baby." Mal quickly replied, holding her breath.

Luckily Maleficent grinned, taking the lollipop from her. "That's my nasty girl." she proudly remarked before spiting on it and giving it back to one of her goons. "Give it back to the dreadful creature." She ordered.

"Mom!" Mal protested.

"It's the deets Mal, which make the difference between mean and truly evil. I thought I told you this enough times already. Why do I always have to repeat myself? When are you finally going get these things into your head?!" Maleficent ranted as she took Mal by the shoulder.

"I'm sorry mom. I'll try to do better!" Mal apologized dejectedly. Ben curled his hands in a tight ball, trying to push back inside the snarl that threatened to escape his throat at the scene.

 _"Oh!_ I have news!" Maleficent suddenly shouted, turning away from Mal and facing the kids.

"You five!" she said pointing at them "have been chosen to go to a different school, in Auradon." Silence engulfed the group before Ben cried out in shock and Evie and the boys panicked and had to be held back from running by Maleficent's goons. Recovering from the initial shock, Mal held out her hands trying to calm them.

 _"What?!_ I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses." Mal cried, still not realizing that going to Auradon meant to finally have a real chance to get away from her mother.

"And perfect princes!" Evie exclaimed as Mal shot her a look telling her that it was not the time to fantasize about that.

"And I don't do uniforms. You feel me?" Jay asked.

"Unless it's leather." Ben muttered.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom says that they're vicious pack animals." Carlos stated.

"Yeah mom we're not goi-" Mal tried to say but was interrupted by Maleficent.

 _"You will do as I say!_ " Maleficent roared, making Mal take a step back in fear. "You are thinking small as usual. Why must I always explain everything to you? This is about world domination and you are going to help me!" she ordered giving Mal a stern look. "Knuckleheads!" she cried and the gang reluctantly started following her towards Bargain Castle. "Come Mal!" she called.

Ben and Mal exchanged a look between them before turning to follow her. But they had barely walked a few meters when another angry voice boomed in the quiet streets, stopping everyone in their tracks. They all turned in the direction of the voice and Ben's eyes widened as he came face to face with his father. In the last months Ben had been lucky enough to avoid meeting him even though he had caught him a few times spying on them while hiding in the shadows. Ben had suspected that his father had kept a distance since Ben had become part of the gang of Maleficent's daughter and therefore feared some form of backlash if he openly challenged him. But it seems that this time his anger at the news that Ben had been given the chance to leave the Isle had gotten the best of him.

"Where do you think you are going, boy? You belong to me! You are really a fool if you think that I will allow you to leave this Isle." Beast suddenly exclaimed.

Ben's first instinct was to run away in fear but a second later all that had happened on the Isle of the Doom rushed back to him and he shot a quick side glance at Mal, who nodded to him in encouragement. Going to Auradon was what he dreamed about…he finally had the opportunity to take Mal away from her mother and maybe live a different life where they could be free to love each other. He would not let anyone get in his way, not even his father. He took a deep breath, braced himself and took a step forward, feeling Mal's eyes bore a hole on his back.

 _"No!"_ he retorted. "I don't belong to you! I am not that scared little defenseless boy in the forest any more. I _will_ go to Auradon and you will not stop me."

Beast started laughing at Ben's reply. "Oh really! Then you really are foolish boy! You are no match for me and you know it. But if you really think that you are stronger than me, go ahead and prove it. You beat me and I will allow you to go." Beast challenged him with a confident smirk taking a fighting stance.

Ben snarled at him before letting out a cry as he charged towards him. Mal worriedly watched the fight from a distance, suppressing the urge to run to help him as Ben engaged his father. Ben used all of his training and at first easily avoided the punches that his father threw at him. But Beast was more experienced and deceitful and as the fight drew out, Mal noticed that Ben was starting to show signs of fatigue. Beast smirked as he sneakily picked up some dirt from the ground and threw it in Ben's face temporarily blinding him. Ben instinctively took a step back and brought a hand up to his eyes to wipe them. While Ben was distracted, Beast took the opportunity to throw a powerful punch in his gut. Ben fell to his knees shouting in pain as he bended forward clutching his wounded stomach with both hands. Beast smirked before quickly bringing up his foot to hit Ben's face, who fell unceremoniously to the ground in pain, blood starting to flow out of his nose.

Beast looked down at Ben spawned on the ground and started to laugh loudly. "You see boy. You are no match for me!" He paused, shooting a quick look in Mal's direction before bending down to get a hold of Ben's arm in a tight grip. "As I said you belong to me. And to make sure you don't get any funny ideas of trying to sneak away to Auradon anyway, you are coming with me!" He stood up and started dragging a still dazed and bleeding Ben away.

Mal watched stunned with a horrified expression as Beast turned to leave. She looked at her mother debating what to do. If she interfered it would give their secret away but she could not let Beast take him away. Gods knew what he would do to Ben. _Damn the consequences!_ she thought as she reached out for one of her daggers. But before she could intervene, her mother's voice resonated in the silent marketplace.

" _ENOUGH!_ " she bellowed banging her sceptre to the ground, making Beast turn to face her. "Let the boy go and that's an _order_. I need him to go to Auradon with the rest. If he doesn't go it will raise suspicions. Someone from Auradon might come to look for him and discover that I have gotten my sceptre back. I am not going to take any chances. I don't _care_ about your stupid fight with your son. I will not let anyone or anything get in the way of my masterplan and that includes you. _Would you **dare** go against my direct order?_" she questioned, her eyes flashing green.

Beast snarled in frustration before tossing Ben to the ground a few meters away. "Fine! But next time you will not be so lucky boy." He stated throwing Ben one last hateful look before turning to walk away.

"Now you. Pick that boy up and follow me. We have wasted enough time already." Maleficent said turning to Jay.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- NO MATTER WHERE WE ARE ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

"You _will_ go, you _will_ find the Fairy Godmother and you _will_ bring me her magic wand." Maleficent explained to Mal as they returned to Bargain Castle. "Easy peasy!"

"What's in it for us?" Mal asked, trying hard not to sound too enthusiastic about going to Auradon. She tried keeping a stoic face as she stole a worried side glance at the now conscious Ben who was resting on one of the tattered sofas. All she wanted at that moment was to get rid of her mother as quickly as possible so that she could tend to his injuries.

 _"What is wrong with you?"_ Maleficent suddenly screamed getting a hold of Mal and throwing her towards a chair. "This is about you and me, Mal! Do you enjoy making innocent people suffer?"

"Of course I do, mother." Mal replied, fearfully.

"Then get me the wand and we will be able to do so much more. With the power of the magic wand and my spectre I will be able to bend both powers of good and evil to my will! Now come!" she ordered.

Mal stood up and followed Maleficent as she walked towards their fridge. She sneaked another worried glance in Ben's direction who noticed and despite his bruised face and split lip threw her a slight smile to reassure her that he was fine.

Maleficent opened their freezer and took out what looked like some sort of spell book, giving it to Mal. "This will not work here but it will in Auradon. And now with this, you will be making your own evil memories." she paused "by doing exactly as I tell you!" she ordered. Suddenly all their heads snapped up at the sound of a hooting car.

Mal turned to follow Jay who was helping Ben down the stairs when Maleficent called her to follow her to the balcony. "The future of the free world rests on your shoulders…..don't blow it" she threatened. Mal involuntarily gulped as she stood there for a minute staring at Auradon in the distance feeling her two desires clash, making her mother proud and the fear of the consequence of screwing up again or actually having a life with Ben.

"Mal!" Maleficent snapped and Mal shook her head and quickly grabbed her bag stuffing in a first aid kit before getting to the waiting car. Ben and the others were already inside and Mal glanced back one last time at her mother, who held her gaze silently telling her that she was watching her.

She finally climbed in and as soon as the driver started the engine leaving the marketplace, Mal turned concerned eyes to look at Ben and get a proper look at his injuries for the first time. "How are you feeling?" she asked worriedly as tears threatened to spill from her eyes at the sight of his bruised face. His nose had finally stopped bleeding but the right side of his face had turned a dark shade of purple.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I am fine. It looks worse than it feels." He tried to reassure her.

"Okay but let me have a look anyway. Here!" she told him as she pulled an ice-pack out of her bag and gave it to him so he could keep it close to his face while she lifted up his shirt to look at his stomach. Ben hissed in pain as Mal applied an ointment on the large bruise which had formed where his father had hit him. Mal couldn't stop the tears that escaped her eyes as she finished bandaging him and despite the pain, Ben pulled her close to him.

"Don't cry Mal. I am fine I promise. It is nothing serious. You know I have had worst injuries from my father in the past. It will be alright." he told her softly as she rested her head on his shoulder, mindful not to hurt him.

She nodded wiping her eyes, smiling at him. "I am so proud of you for finding the courage to stand up to your father."

But before Ben could answer her, Evie let out a cry. "Look!" she pointed as they approached the water.  
"Oh no…it's a trap" Carlos screamed in panic. They all ducked for cover while Ben pressed Mal into the seat covering her with his body despite his injuries. However, instead of falling and drowning into the sea, the car kept moving as it passed through the magical barrier and a magical yellow bridge appeared under them.

"Hey wh-" Mal started to ask but stopped dead in her tracks as a sudden strange feeling engulfed her. Her eyes flashed an intense green while her hands which were still holding onto Ben suddenly started glowing a bright green too. "Ben what is happening to me?" Mal asked panicking. All the five kids watched in awe as Ben's wounds suddenly disappeared as if he was never injured.

"Mal…sweetheart. Look at me. It's okay…just breathe." Ben told her softly as Mal slowly calmed down and her eyes and hands stopped glowing.

"What happened to me?" Mal asked fearfully as she locked eyes with Ben.

All eyes turned to Carlos as he suddenly spoke up "If I had to throw a wild guess I would say that your magical fairy powers have being awakened by the fact that we have left the magical barrier of the Isle."

"You see sweetheart…nothing is wrong with you. On the contrary you are very special. You managed to heal me." Ben told Mal smiling as he gently cupped her cheek. Mal nodded to him returning his smile but spent the rest of the ride in silence still reeling from what had just happened. Ben pulled her on his lap, tenderly holding her and rubbing her back while she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- NO MATTER WHERE WE ARE ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

The car drove them up towards a large building and Mal looked out of window to see a huge crowd and a band waiting for them. When the car suddenly stopped and someone opened the door for them, Jay and Carlos tumbled out fighting over a blanket. Mal cautiously stepped out of the car, instinctively getting a hold of Ben's hand as she got her first real look at Auradon.

Mal squinted and shielded her eyes as the sun's rays hit her face for the first real time in her life. Once her eyesight adjusted to the bright light she looked up at the perfect blue skies which were void of any clouds and unconsciously took a deep breath to smell the fresh air as a light breeze hit her face. So this was Auradon, she thought, as she mused over how it was exactly how she imagined it…the opposite of the Isle.

Mal was brought back to reality as she noticed an older woman, two girls and a guy moving towards them from the crowd. Mal stopped in her tracks mesmerized as her eyes fell on one of the girls who was approaching them. She was wearing a short white dress and appeared to be their same age with a fair complexion and long blonde curls. But what caught Mal's attention were her deep blue eyes. The girl smiled at them as she got closer and Mal got lost in her gaze for a few moments as she realized that this girl had the same gentle and reassuring look as Ben.

"Guys" Mal snapped, stopping the other VK's from fighting.

"We have an audience." Evie said happily as they come over.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm Fairy Godmother, Headmistress." the older woman said. Mal turned to give a look at Ben…the one person her mother wanted them to find was just _right in front of them._

" _The_ Fairy Godmother?" Mal asked "As in bippity boppity boo?"

"Bippity boppity you know it." Fairy Godmother replied with a smile.

The girl in the white dress took a step forward and her face lit up with an even brighter smile. "It's so nice to finally meet you all. My name is Hailey. My mom and dad are Cinderella and Kit."

 _"Princess_ Hailey soon to be queen." the boy with her corrected. Hailey rolled her eyes.

"This is my brother Chad and his girlfriend Audrey."

 _"Princess_ Audrey" she corrected. Mal rolled her eyes in annoyance. _Oh great! This is exactly what I was talking about stuck up royals._

"Like me!" Evie exclaimed as she took a step forward and bowed in front on Hailey. "Greetings your majesty. My mother is a Queen Witch, which makes me a princess."

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here and neither do you." Audrey snapped back. Evie's face instantly fell and Mal felt Ben squeeze her hand tightly to stop her from lunging at her.

"This is a momentous occasion! One I hope will go down in history as the day our two peoples begin to heal." Hailey suddenly continued to break up the awkward moment. She took another step forward stopping in front of Mal and shaking her hand. "You must be…..?"

"…Mal" she replied after a moment of silence as her eyes locked with Hailey's.

"Right." Hailey said with a smile as she moved to her right to shake hands with Ben and the others.

After that very awkward introduction, Fairy Godmother and the rest took them on a tour of the school, finally stopping in a main hall with two large sets of wooden staircases at the edge of the room.

"So…..you guys use a lot of magic here? ...Like wands and stuff?" Mal asked intrigued. She obviously did not forget her mission…after all she was here to retrieve the magic wand but now, as the initial shock of her own experience with magic during the drive to Auradon wore off, she also wanted to find out more about the extent of her magic.

"That was all a long time ago. And as I always say…don't focus on the past or you will miss the future." Fairy Godmother answered.

"Not really." Hailey interjected with a small smile. "Magic has been pretty much dormant for a long time now. Most of us here are ordinary mortals now."

"Who happen to be Kings and Queens though!" Mal snapped angrily as she suddenly remembered her hard childhood on the Isle.

They walked the rest of way up to the staircase in silence. Hailey quietly sighed in defeat as she noticed Mal's angry expression but she did not know what to say. She was saved from the awkward moment as she spotted and called out to Doug to join them. Hailey, Chad and Audrey excused themselves while Doug gave them their time tables, which included a remedial goodness class, and showed them to their dorms.

The group split up as the boys and girls dorms where on the opposite side of the school.

"See you later, sweetheart." Ben smiled before turning away from Mal and followed Jay and Carlos.

Evie and Mal were taken to another part of the school and shown through a door to the left and they found themselves in a bright lit room with pink wall paper. Mal had to squint her eyes at the brightness once again. There were two large comfortable looking beds on either side of the room surrounded by polished wooden furniture and all Mal could think about was how this room was the exact opposite of the her own on the Isle and she felt a sense of anger and jealousy take over.

"This is amazingly…" Evie started to say.

"Gross!" Mal cut in angrily as she went to shut the curtains. "That's better!"

"I know right. Amazingly gross…" Evie agreed.

 **̴ - ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- NO MATTER WHERE WE ARE ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Later that night, Mal and Evie joined the others in the boys' room. Jay and Carlos were playing a video game while Evie was sketching on a note pad. Ben had his arm loosely around Mal as she happily went through the pages of the spell book her mother had given her.

"Ben! Look at what this spell can do!" Mal told him excitedly as she conjured a small ball of fire in her hand, before throwing it in the fireplace across the room, lighting it up.

"It's great sweetheart." Ben answered her smiling, happy to see his girl in a good mood at last. Ever since their arrival in Auradon Mal had been in a sour mood and he still had to find the best moment to ask her what was bothering her. But he put those thoughts aside as he continued to look at Mal who had now happily turned one of his pillows into a stone.

"Carlos! Come check this out." Jay yelled across the room and Mal's expression suddenly turned serious again.

"Guys! Do I need to remind you _why_ we are here?" she snapped.

"Fairy Godmother blah blah blah…magic wand blah blah!" Jay answered.

"This is our one last chance to prove ourselves to our parents! To prove that we are evil and vicious and cruel. Do you want to fail like last time!" her voice cracked.

"Mal…" Ben said gently giving her shoulder a squeeze but she shook him off. "Not now!"

"Evie mirror me" she ordered as the others come around to join them.

"Mirror mirror in my hand where is Fairy Godmother's wand…stand?" Evie chanted and the mirror zoomed in on the museum.

The VKs snuck out of the school and made their way to the museum. As they looked through the glass of the entrance door they spotted their parent's old relics.

" _That's_ your mom's spinning wheel?" Jay scoffed.  
"It's magic! It doesn't have to look scary!" Mal snapped as she watched the guard while Ben punched Jay's shoulder.

Mal opened her spell book and started chanting. "Magic spindle, do not linger and make my victim prick a finger!" Nothing happened and Jay started laughing until Ben punched him again.

"Shut up!" Ben muttered to Jay while Mal openly glared at him.

"Prick a finger. Prick it deep and send my enemy off to sleep!" Mal tried again and this time it worked and the guard fell down unconscious. Mal let out a laugh as she then cast a spell to open the locked front door just as Jay tried unsuccessfully to kick it open making him land unceremoniously on the floor.

The group went up a couple of floors before stopping as they entered a room filled with their parent's statues. Mal got lost in thought staring at her mother's statue while she vaguely heard the others talking as they left the room.

Ben noticed Mal's strange expression and gently took her hand squeezing it. "You're not her sweetheart…you've never been." He stated as he kissed her forehead tenderly. "Come on." he said leading her out to where the others had found the wand.

"I've got this." Jay exclaimed as he reached out to grab the wand which was hanging in a sort of magical barrier.

"Jay! Wait!" Mal cried but it was too late as a second later the alarm set off.

"Run!" Ben yelled as the group bolted back down the stairs to the front room. Carlos grabbed the phone and amazingly played it as a malfunction with the security guy on the other side of the line.

"Great job Jay! Now we have to go to school tomorrow!" Ben snapped as they ran out the front door. Despite everything, Mal started chuckling. She thought how Ben never liked having to go to school but how he only went so that he could spend time with her.

 **That's it! What did you guys think? A bit more drama between Ben and Beast then last time and we are exploring the effect of being able to use magic has on Mal a bit more deeply.** **I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review? Pretty please**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi **Guys. Here is chapter 3 of the revamp for you. THANK YOU SO SO MUCH to you all for all your reads, follows and fav's so far and of course a MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE THANK YOU to my AMAZING Beta xez2003 for your PHENOMENAL editing YOU ARE AMAZING! Well I think that's all on to the chapter!**

 ** **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DECENDANTS ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY ANY DIOLOGE YOU RECONISE BELONGS TO DISNEY I OWN NOTHING!****

The following morning Mal, Ben and the other VKs made their way through the school corridors, heading to their first class which was Goodness Remedial. Mal smirked as she noticed that everyone moved out of their way with a fearful expression as they passed through _. Just like the Isle._ she thought in satisfaction. But her eyes soon widened and she reached out to stop Ben who was walking beside her as she spotted a couple walking down the hall in front of them holding hands. The couple continued holding hands until they arrived to the front of a classroom where the guy kissed her before she left him and entered the room. Mal held her breath and waited for someone to shout out and tell them off but when nothing happened she turned to Ben and smiled brightly before grasping his hand tightly and together they continued to walk to class.

After remedial goodness class was over, Ben and Mal picked up their things and stood up to go to their next class, which according to the schedule that Doug had given them was History of Auradon. They had just made it out to the main corridor when Ben suddenly stopped and pushed Mal against a nearby wall, kissing her passionately. Mal responded to him immediately deepening the kiss, forgetting the world around her as a thrilled shiver raced along her spine at his boldness. She was brought back to reality a few moments later when Ben released her lips as Evie coughed loudly chuckling. "Come on you lovebirds…This is not the Isle. I don't think that the teacher will appreciate us arriving late to the lesson, especially on the first day." Mal and Ben just laughed in response before continuing to walk to class.

The class turned out to be anything but boring as Mal had anticipated, especially when the teacher touched the topic relating to her mother. Mal listened intently, her eyes widening in surprise, as the teacher went on to explain in detail about Mal's fairy heritage including the fact that iron is the only thing than can actually really hurt her but also the properties of her dragon blood which, she learned, has the ability of healing most common wounds even, if the injured person simply drinks just a few drops.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur and before they knew it, it was time for lunch. The gang looked for a spot outside where they could stop to eat when suddenly Mal started laughing as Ben stopped and picked her off the ground. He twirled her around in the air before bringing her down, kissing her again for the fifth time that morning. _"B…e…n!_ " she exclaimed giggling as she caught her breath "You have to stop doing that."

"What can I do if I just can't help myself?" he smiled brightly. "I just want to enjoy the fact that I can finally tell everyone that you are mine and that I can finally kiss you in public."

"I know Benny. I feel the same way." She smiled in response, before turning serious and pausing "But we are also here in Auradon for a reason. In fact I will be right back." Mal exclaimed as she spotted Jane and followed her into the bathroom.

"Hey…you're Jane right? Fairy Godmothers daughter?" MaI asked walking up to her. If they couldn't get the wand by force, maybe they could get it by trust.

"Y…e…s… Tha…t's m…e." Jane stuttered in fear.

"That must be so cool. You must know so much magic." Mal said but Jane just frowned, shaking her head.

"Mom won't let me practice magic." Jane sighed. "She says it's better if I learn how to do things on my own rather than rely on magic."

Mal frowned in disappointment. "Wow bummer."

Jane nodded in response before muttering "I'm not the most outgoing person either. I just hate the way I look. I just wish she would make me beautiful!"

"Maybe I can help with that!" Mal exclaimed with a mischievous glint in her eyes as an idea struck her and she pulled out her spell book.

 _"Beware, foreswear and replace the old with cool hair!"_ Mal chanted as Jane's short brown hair instantly turned into long brown curls.

"Wow!" Jane exclaimed stroking her new hair. She then turned to Mal and pointed to her nose.

"Oh…I can't. I'm only still learning." Mal said regretfully. "But if your mom ever starts your lessons with the wand, I'd totally like to know more." Jane nodded smiling.

Mal checked her watch noticing that lunch break was soon over. "Well…I have to go. Tourney try-outs are about to start." The boys have been invited, or rather ordered, to try out during goodness remedial class that morning and Mal was curious to find out what this tourney was all about.

Ben was leaning against the wall waiting for her as she exited the girl's bathroom. "How did it go?" he asked softly.

"Tell you later. We're going to be late." She said as they made their way to the Tourney field. Mal kissed Ben's cheek for good luck as he left to join Carlos and Jay on the field while she took a place on the stands with Evie.

Mal unexpectedly found the spectacle quite fun to watch. The most exciting moment was when everyone cowered away screaming as Jay powered through the field scoring a goal. Mal laughed loudly as Ben had to tackle a screaming Carlos away to keep them both from being knocked over. In the end all three boys made the team while Ben promised the coach he would help Carlos as both Ben and Jay turned out to be naturals at the game. Mal also surprisingly noticed that there was a great amount of cheering from all the cheerleaders…well nearly all, except Audrey of course.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- NO MATTER WHERE WE ARE ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

"So how did it go with Jane?" Ben asked Mal as the boys returned to their dorm after the end of Tourney practice. "Are you going over to see the wand?"

Mal sighed as her morning's good mood was quickly forgotten. "No! Which is why I have to go through every spell in this book!" she replied as she furiously flicked through every page in frustration.

However she stopped and looked up in interest as Evie exclaimed. "Chad told me that Fairy Godmother will bless Hailey with her wand at the coronation and we get to go…I have nothing to wear of course." Mal was about to answer her when suddenly there was a knock on their door.

"Hold that thought!" she replied to Evie. Mal stood from the bed and went to the open the door, only to find Hailey herself behind it.

"Hey Mal!" she greeted "I just came to see if you guys had any questions or if there was anything you needed."

Mal shook her head, glancing over at the others who mimicked her.

"Ok." she said as she started to turn away.

"Wait" Mal exclaimed as a thought came to her head and Hailey turned back smiling.

"Is it true we get to come to your coronation?"

"Yeah everyone's invited and that includes you guys." Hailey smiled nodding.

"Any chance we could sit up front? You know to soak up all that goodness."

Hailey's smile turned into a frown. "I wish you could but only my family and boyfriend are allowed up front with me."

Mal stared into Hailey's regretful eyes and suddenly felt as if she was almost reading her mind, the same way Mal used to feel during her staring contests with Maleficent… _Wait…her mind!_ Mal suddenly thought as an idea came to her. "Well that's ok. Bye!"

"But there will be-" Mal heard her say as she shut the door in her face.

"I think all Hailey needs is just a little convincing…one little idea put into her head." Mal grinned turning to the others. "And I need a mind control spell." She concluded as Carlos tossed her the spell book.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- NO MATTER WHERE WE ARE ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

"It says here that all we still need is an expression of human emotion." Mal said reading the spell from her book later that evening, as the VKs were in the kitchen preparing the enchanted cookie for Hailey.

"How do we put a smile in a potion?" Jay asked.

"We don't. A tear would be easier." Mal replied.

"So let's get chopping some onions." Carlos suggested as he looked around for a knife.

"Hey guys! There you are." Jane's friend Lonnie interrupted them just as Mal was going to reply to Carlos. Mal frantically hid her spell book under a nearby cloth.

"I wanted to ask…" Lonnie started to say until her face lit up and her eyes widened. "Oh! You're making cookies?" she asked, dipping her finger in the batter. "What? I'm not going to double dip!" she hurriedly replied as the rest flinched. "Good but you are missing the chocolate chips."

"What are those?" Carlos asked confused.

"Only the greatest baking ingredient ever!" Lonnie told them enthusiastically, getting a bowl.

"Didn't your mom ever make you cookies? Like when you are feeling really sad and they're fresh from the oven with a big glass of milk. And she just makes you laugh and helps you put everything into perspective." she asked as all the VK's stiffened. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"It's a bit different from where we come from." Jay finally muttered, after a long silence fell in the kitchen.

"Yeah I know...but I just thought that you know...even villains love their kids." She exclaimed.

Silence once again fell in the room as everybody stood frozen saying nothing. Mal could feel her hand starting to go numb as a result of the tight hold Ben had on it.

Lonnie backed away a step as tears slipped from her eyes. "Oh guys!...I didn't mean…I'm sorry!" she said as she turned to leave.

"Yeah…well big bummer!" Mal exclaimed as she quickly reached out to capture one of Lonnie's tears and threw it in the bowl. "We really need to get these cookies in the oven. Thank you so much for coming. See you tomorrow. Evil dreams!" Mal said as she pushed Lonnie out of the kitchen.

"Come on. Let's get this over and done with!" Mal muttered as Lonnie left.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- NO MATTER WHERE WE ARE ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Mal noticed that Ben hadn't uttered a single word since Lonnie had left them in the kitchen. As soon as they all returned to the boy's dorm, Ben went straight to his bed without saying a word, lied down and curled up in a tight ball, staring at the framed picture of his mother of his bedside. Mal shared a look with the other VKs who nodded at her before quietly leaving the room.

"Benny. What's wrong?" Mal asked softly putting her arms around him as she climbed on his bed and curled up next to him.

Ben didn't say anything but simply turned and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Mal just held him, gently stroking his hair.

"I just miss her so much. Why did my father have to kill her? Why did she have to leave me alone?" he asked Mal, his voice breaking slightly as he looked up at her a few minutes later. Mal felt as if someone had just squeezed her heart as she locked eyes with Ben. The look of devastation on his face was simply heartbreaking.

"I don't know Benny. But what I _do_ know is that she would be so proud of you if she could see you today. So proud of the young man you have become. I know I am!" Mal told him with a small smile. "And you are not alone. I am here with you. I love you and I promise you that I will _never_ leave your side. _Ever!"_

Ben rested his head on her shoulder closing his eyes as Mal just held him tightly rubbing his back until his breathing eventually evened out signalling that he had fallen asleep. And that was how the other VKs found them when they returned an hour later. Mal slowly untangled herself from him and covered him with a blanket, gently kissing his forehead. "I love you." She whispered tenderly. Ben mumbled something incoherent until he fell quiet again, a small smile adorning his lips.

"Come wake me up if he has any nightmares." Mal told Jay and Carlos as she turned to leave the room with Evie. Mal's eyes hardened in hatred as they quietly walked back to their dorm _. I don't know how or when but one day Ben's father is going to pay for what he did. I promise!_ She told herself determinedly as she clenched her fists tightly.

̴ **\- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- NO MATTER WHERE WE ARE ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Ben took a deep breath and his eyes slowly flattered open as the early morning sun-rays seeped through the nearby window and covered his face. He turned around to look at his mother's photo as the events of the previous evening came back to him. He slowly sat upright in bed and reached out to pick up the picture frame in his hand. He smiled despite himself as he remembered Mal's comforting words. _'She would be so proud of the man you have become.'_

"I really hope you are proud of me Mom, wherever you are. I miss you so much and I will do my best to honor your memory. I promise you that I'll take care of the people I love the same way you have looked out for me and protected me as a child. I love you." He whispered as he placed her frame back on his bedside.

He quietly hopped out of bed not to wake the others who were still fast asleep and changed his clothes. It was Saturday and he finally had the morning to himself, free to explore the surroundings. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled as he thought about Mal. He still didn't know what good he had done in his life to deserve her. Gods knew what would have happened to him if they hadn't met in that forest two years ago. But that was the past…all that mattered now was that she had become the sunlight that brightened his dark days and her love for him had filled that gaping hole left by his mother's death. Since the day he realized he had fallen in love with her, all Ben had ever wanted to do was to show her just how important she was to him. And now they were in Auradon, free to be together without the fear of being hunted down. For the first time they could act like a real couple and so he decided he wanted to take her out on a proper date to celebrate. He just had to find the right spot. So with that thought in mind, he left his dorm room and set out in the direction of the woods just outside the school.

Ben had been exploring the woods for over two hours now and he sighed dejectedly as all he had come across were plants and trees. While the colorful flowers surrounding the area and the different shades of green of the trees were pretty, he still had not come across anything that had really impressed him. He was about to turn back as he had a tourney game that afternoon which he needed to prepare for when he suddenly heard what sounded like a waterfall in the distance. Intrigued, he followed the sound until he came across a rope bridge crossing a small gorge. He looked down and noticed a small river running under him and he realized that he must be getting closer to the source. As he reached the other side the path suddenly took a steep downward direction and after walking a few hundred meters, Ben stopped, his heart beating wildly in his chest and his eyes widening in awe as they fell upon a beautiful lake with crystal clear waters. On the right hand side of the lake was the waterfall that had caught his attention in the first place while on the left hand side there was a stone patio. Ben could not stop the grin that took over his face. It was perfect!

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- NO MATTER WHERE WE ARE ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Mal frowned slightly as she walked down the school hallways looking for Ben. It was unlike him to just disappear without telling anyone where he was going or at least leaving her a note. She had actually started to grow a little worried especially after what happened the previous evening. _Maybe he just needs some space._ she mused deep in thought as she stopped in front of an empty wall outside the school. Without thinking, she instinctively took out the spray cans she kept in her bag and sprayed her 'Long Live Evil' tag on it.

"You know that now I have caught you in the act, you are gonna have to paint the wall white again?" someone behind Mal said giggling. Mal turned around startled, not expecting to see anyone on school grounds early on a Saturday morning.

"Hey Mal!" Hailey greeted smiling.

"Hey." Mal said blinking twice. She had almost not recognized Hailey who was wearing a pair of jeans and a loose sweater, very different from the formal clothes she had seen her wearing during school that week. Her blonde curly hair was also pulled back in a neat ponytail and she was wearing a baseball cap.

"You know this is really good. You should really think about taking your talent into art class. I could sign you up! What do you think?" Hailey asked hopefully.

"Well…that would take away all the fun of it." Mal replied as she hastily picked up her stuff, ready to leave.

"Mal wait!" Hailey called out. "I was just going to visit the kids at a local orphanage this morning. I could really use your artistic abilities to keep them entertained. Do you want to come?"

Mal frowned thinking she was not good with kids but as she was about to decline the offer she realized how this could be a great chance to get close enough to Hailey to gain her trust and so be in a better position to spell her. "Ok." she replied.

"Hello everyone!" Hailey grinned and the minute she stepped in the room, the kids start acting as if a celebrity had just walked in. Mal took a step back and rested against the wall as she silently looked as Hailey opened the large bag she was carrying and started giving out the presents she had brought with her. The kids started shouting excitedly as Hailey each gave them a little packed object.

"The colour of your hair is my favorite." a shy voice suddenly called out after a few minutes. Mal looked down surprised to see a little black haired girl with blue eyes of about six looking at her.

"It's mine too!" Mal replied trying to give her the best smile she could muster as she crouched down to her level "What's your name?"

"Lilly." she said shyly.

"Hi Lilly. I'm Mal." she replied.

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

Mal just couldn't wipe the happy smile off her face as Lily and the other kids came running to hug her as they turned to leave the orphanage. Who would have thought she would have enjoyed herself so much playing and drawing with little kids. However, Hailey soon noticed how that smile turned into a sad frown as they slowly started walking back to the dorms.

"What's wrong Mal?" Hailey asked gently.

"Nothing!" Mal hastily replied.

"You know you can tell me anything. I would really like to get to know you and become your friend." Hailey repeated sincerely as she stopped Mal and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Thinking back to that moment, Mal later realized that it must have been the look which Hailey had given her, so similar to Ben's kind and gentle gaze, that had surprisingly pushed her to open up to her that day. "I guess that staying with these orphaned kids brought back memories of my own childhood. You would think that I am better off than them since I have a mother but in reality I am not so different from Lily and the other kids."

Hailey listened silently as Mal spoke about her difficult childhood with Maleficent and her dream of one day making her proud enough that she would tell her she loved her. "I'm really sorry you had to go through that. It must have been awful…I really wish there was something I could have done to prevent it. Unfortunately I can't change the past but I can help you in the present. You're here in Auradon now. You have a real chance to change and start a new life here. Who knows you may even become a hero!"

"I don't think so." Mal scoffed as she started laughing sarcastically.

"I am serious Mal. I strongly believe that a hero should be measured by their heart and not by their status. And I have watched you these last few days. Even if for some reason you go to great lengths to hide it, it is very evident that deep down you have a big heart. Just one look at the way you took care of the kids this morning, or at the way you look at and act around Ben, proves it.

Mal froze in place as she locked eyes with Hailey. She felt a strange feeling bubble inside her and she abruptly broke the eye contact shaking her head in confusion. "I have to go. The others will be wondering where I ran off too." She stammered as she ran off in the direction of the dorms.

 **That's it! You guys will really start to see the changes from now. A look at how Mal and Hailey started to become close enough to be sisters and a more detailed explanation of how the cookie spell would have worked with it not being a love spell, I know there were a few of you who didn't quite understand that. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review? Pretty please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys. Here's an early Christmas present for you the next chapter of the revamp! THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH to my AMAZING Beta xez2003 for taking time out of your Christmas Eve to edit this YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! And of course a HUGE HUGE THANK YOU to you all for all your reads, reviews, follows and fav's! Well I think that is all. Take it away chapter 4!**

 ** **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DECENDANTS ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY ANY DIOLOGE YOU RECONISE BELONGS TO DISNEY I OWN NOTHING!****

Mal just continued running and running across the school grounds until her lungs started to hurt, demanding her to stop. Luckily for her, she had arrived to the front door of the dorms, so she rested her hand on a nearby wall, trying to catch her breath and turned around, making sure that Hailey was not behind her. She had never felt this confused before. Why had their conversation and that morning spent with the orphaned kids affected her so much?

Mal took a final deep breath to calm her racing heart and slowly made her way up the stairs to the boys' dorm, hoping to find Ben. _Hailey is a fool. I am the daughter of Maleficent, Mistress of all evil. How can she even think for one second that I can become a hero?_ She thought as she walked down the long hall. _I am here in Auradon for one reason and one reason only…to steal the wand and give it to my mother. I am going to make everyone suffer!_ She clenched her fists in anger. _I am going to make them feel all the pain I went through growing up on the Isle, while they were here in Auradon enjoying their happy and comfortable life, forgetting all about us._

She was however brought out of her reverie a few moments later when she looked up and spotted Ben, who had just exited from his dorm room. He was wearing his Tourney gear and was carrying his gym bag. "Finally!" she breathed out in relief.

"Ben!" she exclaimed. She ran and practically jumped onto him, engulfing him in a tight hug, seeking comfort from strange events of that morning.

Ben immediately sensed that something was amiss by the tight hug which Mal was giving him but knew better than to ask her what was wrong at that moment so he decided to give her the space she needed and instead held her just as tightly.

"Where have you been all morning? I looked for you everywhere! I was worried!" Mal asked when they eventually broke apart.

Ben's face fell as he noticed Mal's concerned expression. It hadn't occurred to him that Mal could have been worried about him, especially after his breakdown of the previous evening. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." He replied in an apologetic tone. "But there was just something I had to do on my own. But I should have been more thoughtful and left you a note. Next time I will Sweetheart, I promise!" He pulled her to him, embracing her tightly again.

"And where did you have to go? You didn't need to go alone. I could have come with you!" she asked worriedly as he released her. However, she kept a comforting hand on his arm.

"Don't worry Sweetheart. I am fine really." He smiled trying to reassure her before bending down to kiss her. They just smiled at each other once they broke apart, until his smile suddenly turned into a mischievous grin. "Actually I am going to keep where I went this morning a secret for the time being. You will find out…but just when the time is right!" he told her in a teasing tone.

"Hey! That's not fair!" she mock-pouted trying to get him to cave in but he kept a stoic and serious expression.

"No…it will be a total surprise. But I can tell you one thing…you are going to like it! Now let's go! The tourney game is soon starting and first I need to get to the boys' locker room to leave my stuff." He exclaimed as he clasped her hand and together they made their way together to the Tourney pitch.

Silence fell between them as they left the dorms and slowly made their way to the Tourney court, which was at the far end of the school grounds. As they walked, Mal just couldn't get Hailey's words out of her head. _So what if I actually do display my affection towards Ben in public...after all he is the only really happy thing that has ever happened to me. But Hailey is wrong! This does not mean that I have a big heart…definitely not a heart of a hero!_

"Mal, what's wrong? It's not usual for you to be this quiet." Ben asked stopping, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Actually I have been wanting to ask you for a while now. Ever since we arrived in Auradon you have been acting strangely. It seems like you have something on your mind that is bothering you. I noticed you also had a couple of sudden mood swings. What is it? You know you can tell me anything?"

Mal sighed loudly before locking eyes with Ben, his loving and gentle expression instantly reassuring her. Her heart flattered and she squeezed his hand in return, before turning to continue their walk towards the locker rooms as she started to tell him all that had happened that morning, including what Hailey had told her. She had just finished talking when they arrived in front of the locker room. Feeling that there was more to the story than Mal was telling him, Ben instinctively dropped his gym bag to the ground and embraced her tightly, feeling her lithe form tremble slightly in response to his touch.

"Ah screw the game!" he suddenly exclaimed, breaking the hug. "Come on Mal. Let's go and find a quiet and private place where we can talk."

"No Benny!" Mal immediately replied. "I have seen you during Tourney practice this week and I know that playing this game is very important to you. I can wait...we can talk about it another time. Now go!"

"You sure?" he asked her, still not convinced.

"Yes positive. Now go and win this game. I'll see you later." She told him, pulling him down by the collar to kiss him.

"I could get used to getting this lucky charm just before every game." He told her smiling, before leaving her and entering the locker rooms.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- NO MATTER WHERE WE ARE ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

"Hey Mal!" Evie greeted her as she joined her on the stands. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you all morning?"

Mal was about to reply when she stopped herself as she heard a frantic voice call out her name.

"Mal!" Carlos came charging over, stopping to catch his breath. "You…have… to…come…Ben…flashback...Hurry!" he gasped.

Mal instantly shot up from her seat and started running toward the boys' locker room. She cautiously entered the room to find Jay trying to calm Ben down, who was huddled in a corner, refusing to be touched.

"What happened?!" Mal cried as she crouched next to Jay.

"We were just about to leave the lockers to go to the field when we bumped into some players from the other team." Jay explained "As soon as they saw us, the jerks started making some very nasty comments about us, especially Carlos, who they said was too weak to even hold a Tourney stick in his hands. Ben stood up to them demanding an apology but when he confronted them, the leader of the group told him that he does not deserve to be in Auradon and to be quiet as he is just a beast like his father. He told him that his place is on the Isle and that he should return there before he has the chance to hurt anyone. Ben then just turned and ran back inside the locker room and that is how I found him."

Mal frowned, clutching her fists in anger. That was all Ben needed to hear especially after what happened last night with Lonnie. She thought how he had the most kind and gentle soul she had ever met and that out of all of them he was the one who deserved most to be here in Auradon. _This is not the time to be angry…Ben needs me!_ she reasoned as she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Ben?" she asked softly reaching out for him.

"No! Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt anyone!" he replied, jerking away from her touch. His eyes then widened in fear before he started crying out. "No, you are wrong father! I won't hurt anyone…I'm not like you! Stay away from me!"

"Benny! It's me…Mal. Listen to my voice. Your father _isn't_ here. He won't hurt you again I promise. You're right! You are _nothing_ like him. You are kind, gentle, loving and it doesn't matter what those jerks may have said. You _do_ deserve to be here. Please come back to me…I love you." She said softly.

Mal slowly curled up closer to him, continuing to whisper reassurances, as she started stroking his back. He didn't jerk away from her touch this time and finally after a few moments he slowly blinked his eyes.

"Mal?"

"There you are." Mal smiled brightly before kissing him lightly.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was talking to those jerks from the other team." he asked as he rested his forehead against hers when they broke apart.

"You had a nasty flashback but it is over now." She told him as she embraced him, rubbing his back.

"Em guys…I hate to do this but…the game is about to start and we do need the whole team out there." Jay said awkwardly.

 _"Jay!_ " Mal snapped as she thought that now was not the time to be worrying about a stupid game.

"No. It's ok. I can still play." Ben said as he released Mal and stood up.

"Are you sure?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I am fine…thanks to you." he reassured her. "Come on bro. We have a game to win! Let's show those jerks what a couple of kids from the Isle can do!" He and Jay bumped fists and started to walk towards the door. They stopped and waiting for Mal to join them.

"Promise me that if you need to call in a reserve you will?" she asked, cupping his face. He nodded giving her one last smile, before he and Jay hurriedly left her to join the other players on the field.

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

"Is he alright?" Evie asked when Mal returned to the stands.

"I think so." She replied, as she watched apprehensively as the teams charged out to the field. Her eyes followed Ben, who spotted her on the stands almost immediately and turned to her, flashing her a smile, before taking his position and concentrating on the game about to start.

Mal visibly relaxed as the game started and the Fighting Knights quickly took the upper hand on the Sherwood Forest Falcons. And by the end of the first half, Mal was completed caught up in the game, all worries about Ben forgotten as he easy dodged player after player, scoring a number of goals.

As the second half of the game started, her thoughts went to the spelled cookie still safely locked in her room as she turned to watch Hailey, who was leading the cheerleaders. Mal then subconsciously looked around at her friends and suddenly questioned whether giving the wand to her mother was the right choice to make. Despite all the anger she felt towards those privileged in Auradon for letting them rot on the Isle, they were here now thanks to Hailey who had given them this opportunity. Since they had arrived in Auradon all she had done was be understanding, kind and gentle towards them. And despite the resistance and fear that some of the Auradon residents still had towards them, her friends seemed really happy for the first real time since she has known them. She glanced at Evie beside her who was enthusiastically cheering on for the boys and thought about how living here in Auradon was all she had ever dreamed about. She thought about Carlos and his surprise, at not only discovering that dogs are not rabid pack animals as Cruella had told him but rather trusty and loyal friends. And as the game finished, and she watched as the team lifted Jay into their shoulders carrying him around for scoring the winning goal, she thought about Jay's happiness at having finally discovered the fulfillment that came from being part of a team.

And finally her eyes fell on Ben who had just left his teammates and was running towards the stands to join her. She had finally managed to get him away from his father, who could no longer physically hurt him here, but most importantly they had just discovered what it felt like to be free to love one another in the open, without the fear of being punished for it. Giving the wand to her mother would mean destroying it all…how could she take this newfound happiness away from her friends?

But she pushed those thoughts aside as she started running down the bleachers, finally jumping inside the tourney court to meet up with an excited Ben. "You did it! I am so proud of you!" she told him lovingly as she embraced him tightly. She just couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her throat as Ben abruptly picked her off the ground in happiness and spun her around. The world around them faded in the background as he gently put her down, before bending down to kiss her.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- NO MATTER WHERE WE ARE ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Ben hurriedly left the boy's changing room and turned to walk in the direction of Mal's dorm room. The team was going out to celebrate their win and he just had enough time to quickly talk to Mal before. He had not forgotten what they had talked about before the game and he wanted to make sure to talk to her about it today. However, he stopped when a voice called out to him.

"Ben!" Hailey called out from behind him.

"Yes Hailey. Do you need something?" Ben asked her curiously.

"Well actually yes. Can you come to my office? There is something I need to talk to you about in private." She asked.

"Can it wait? I was on my way to talk to Mal before joining the rest of the tourney team for the victory pizza dinner." he replied

"It is quite important." Hailey replied in a serious tone.

"Okay then." he agreed as he followed her into her office. Ben's eyes marveled at the size of the large room as he entered. The room was full of polished wooden furniture and his eyes immediately fell on the large painting of Hailey on the left wall and the large bookcase on the opposite side. Bright sunlight from the large window just behind Hailey's desk lit the room, which overlooked the forest just outside the school grounds. Hailey took a seat behind her desk, motioning for Ben to sit on a plush chair just in front of it.

"First of all I wanted to tell you that I heard about what happened before the game. I'm really sorry. Something like that should not have happened." She apologized once Ben was seated. "I want you to know that those players will get punished for what they said to you and the others."

He nodded in thanks.

"So you must be wondering why I asked you to come here. Well first I wanted to ask you how are finding yourself in Auradon. I can imagine it can be a bit overwhelming at first." She asked with a gentle smile.

"Okay I guess. It is certainly very different from the Isle. It will take a while to be getting used to, that's for sure. But it is nice to finally sleep in a comfortable bed for a change." He replied.

Hailey's smile left her face as a sad and serious expression marred her features. "The more I hear about what you guys have been through on the Isle, the more I wish there was something I could have done to prevent it. I know that I can't go back and change the past but all I can hope now is that I can somehow make up for what my family has done to you by giving you this opportunity of a new life here in Auradon. Ben, I also know about your family backstory and that is why I have actually called you here. I have something to give you."

Hailey opened a drawer in her desk and took out a gold beast crest ring, placing it on the centre of the table. "I'm not sure if you know this but your father once had a kingdom with a family crest back when he was human." She paused as Ben slowly reached out to pick up the ring. "But he lost his royal status as punishment, and was banished to the Isle of the Lost, when he turned into a complete beast, as a result of his curse, and killed Gaston. I really am sorry for what you went through as a child Ben. I can't even begin to imagine how terrible it must have been to lose your mother in that horrible way and I know that no apology in the world could ever make things right." She paused to compose herself as a tear slid down her cheek. "Your father's legacy has been pulled into the darkness Ben...but maybe you can do some good with it now." She gently smiled as she continued. "I have seen the way you and Mal look at each other but it is not only that. I have also seen the way you behave not only around her but also around Evie, Carlos and Jay and it is very evident that there is lots of goodness inside you. I know that it must have been hard for someone with your gentle spirit and kind heart to live on a place like the Isle but I do hope that by continuing to live here in Auradon you will come to learn that openly showing affection is not a sign of weakness as you have been taught but rather a strength which you should be proud of. Now I believe you told me you were going to find Mal and that you have a celebration dinner you need to attend. I don't want to keep you any longer." She told him softly as she stood up from her desk.

Ben just looked at the ring in his hand for a few long moments before looking up to stare at Hailey's kind, gentle and sincere expression. He stood rooted in place, processing what she had just told him. He finally nodded to her in understanding as he thought about Mal and slipped the ring on his finger. "Thank you Hailey." He politely told her as he stood up and slowly made his way out of the door, lost in thought.

 **That's it! With the prequel being written we thought we should incorporate more details of it into Ben's flashback. And a deeper look into where Ben's ring came from in this AU I hope you guys liked this chapter and I wish you a safe and happy Christmas. Please review? Pretty please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys. HAPPY NEW YEAR! And in celebration here is the next chapter. As always a MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE THANK YOU to my AMAZING** **Beta xez2003 for your PHENOMENAL editing! And of course a HUGE THANK YOU to you all for all your reads,reviews, follows and fav's! I feel as if** **I should also put a *FLUFF WARNING* as this chapter is COMPLETELY Bal centered read at your own risk lol. Well that is all. Without further ado take it away chapter 5!**

 ** ** **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DECENDANTS ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY ANY DIOLOGE YOU RECONISE BELONGS TO DISNEY I OWN NOTHING!******

Mal quickly walked down the hallway leading to the boy's dorm. It was Sunday and the corridors where practically deserted as most kids had left early that morning to visit their families for the day. She had just spent a very fitful night the previous evening, filled with strange dreams, as her conversation with Hailey continued to play in her head all night. She simply couldn't brush off what she had told her about being a hero or her fresh new doubts about letting her mother get the magic wand so she picked up her pace even faster, eagerly hoping to find Ben to be able to finally spend some time alone with him, without being disturbed. He was the only one who could really help her. Somehow he always knew what to say and do to make things right…to make sense of whatever was usually bothering her. She had managed to speak to him briefly yesterday after the Tourney game, but he practically only had the time to apologize for being late as he explained that Hailey had stopped him to talk to him about something important. He had just started to tell her something about a ring when Jay and Carlos had come to pull him away from her as they needed to head out for the victory celebration with the tourney team. And she had not seen him since then.

She smiled as she finally arrived. She turned the corner of the corridor leading to Ben's room but her smile instantly disappeared. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she spotted a smirking Audrey with her hand on Ben's chest, effectively blocking his path.

"Audrey! _What_ do you think you're _doing?!_ " she snapped as she stormed over to them, completely forgetting about Hailey.

"I was just telling Ben that he did really well at yesterday's game and I was asking him if he wanted to go somewhere to celebrate." she replied coyly, her hand still on Ben's chest.

Ben smirked as he desperately tried to stop the chuckle that threatened to escape his throat as he watched amused the scene unfolding before him, noticing that Mal's eyes had now started blazing.

 _"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Him!"_ Mal snarled, her hands curling in tight fists.

"Why should I?" Audrey replied innocently. Before she even had time to blink, Mal grabbed her arm, twisted it behind her and forcefully slammed her against the nearby wall.

"Look prissy! I don't know who you think you are, but where we come from, if you touch someone else's things you die! And need I remind you that you _already_ _have_ a boyfriend! So I don't know where you got it in that stupid head of yours that you could mess with mine." She paused as she released Audrey, who had started to shout in pain. Mal then grabbed the front of Audrey's blouse in her hand and brought her close to her face so she could stare into her eyes, which had started to glow an intense green. "I will say this only once, so you better listen carefully. You _ever_ touch _my_ boyfriend again and I will show you why I was considered to be the most feared VK on the isle! And no, that is not a threat, it's a _promise!"_

"Mal" Ben said softly, putting his hand on one of her shoulders to calm her. "It's enough. I think she learnt her lesson. She's not worth it!"

Mal took a deep breath and released Audrey, who cowered a few steps back in fear, rubbing her sore wrist before she turned to run away. Mal threw her one last glare as she disappeared from view, before spinning around to face Ben.

"Maybe you have gon-" Ben started to chuckle before Mal abruptly pushed him against the wall, kissing him passionately. Ben knew that Mal needed to feel reassured whenever she felt threatened, especially when someone dared to flirt with him in an effort to separate them. Not because she did not trust him or his love for her, but rather because her biggest fear, much like his, was that fate could one day somehow intervene, tearing them apart and take away the little corner of happiness they had fought so hard to create for themselves. He let his hands slowly travel along the side of her arms, gently stroking them before letting go and wrapping his own arms firmly around her back, pulling her even closer to his body as he deepened the kiss.

Ben then pulled his face away from hers, just enough to gaze deeply into her eyes as he removed one hand from her back to cup her cheek tenderly, before gently caressing it with his thumb. "I love you Mal. Coming to Auradon has not changed anything. Nothing or no one is ever going to tear us apart. I promise!"

Mal nodded giving him a small smile. "I love you too Ben!" But a few moments later her face took on a sad expression, before she bowed her head slightly to look down to the floor. "I'm sorry Ben. I know that Audrey doesn't mean anything to you. It's just that…that…"

"It's okay sweetheart. I know!" he said lovingly as he put one finger under her chin to get her to look back at him. "Come on!" he said as his hand left her face and reached out to gently take hers as he started to walk her back to her dorm. "Let's not waste any more time talking about Audrey. Actually, I just got the perfect idea…you know that yesterday I mentioned that there was somewhere I had to go alone. Well...I think it's time for me to tell you my secret." He paused as he arrived just outside her door and stopped to look down at Mal, excitement written all over his face. "I just found the perfect spot to take you out on our first official date as a free couple here in Auradon. So go get yourself ready and I will pick you up in about two hours. I just need some time to organize myself."

Mal stared at Ben dumbfounded for a few seconds, not knowing what to say to him. An elated smile then graced her lips as she excitedly pulled Ben down by the collar to kiss him briefly, all thoughts of Audrey forgotten. Spending some time with him was just what she needed. "I love you, Ben! I will be patiently waiting for you." She told him, giving him one last bright smile before entering her room.

Ben smiled at the sight of Mal's happy expression before he quickly and excitedly turned to leave. He had little time and so many things to do.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- NO MATTER WHERE WE ARE ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Mal closed the door behind her and rested against it, still smiling broadly.

"Someone looks happy." Evie commented in an amused tone, as she stopped working on her coronation dress. However, her brows knitted in concern a few moments later, when Mal's smile suddenly disappeared as she went to sit down on her bed, looking down to the floor. "What's wrong Mal?" she asked.

"Ben is taking me out on our first real official date." Mal replied in a worried tone, pausing as she looked up to face Evie. "And you should have seen his face. He was so excited about it."

"So what is worrying you?" Evie asked her softly as she stood up and took a seat next to her.

"He told me to get ready as he is picking me up in two hours. We are in Auradon now, Evie and I have never been out on a proper date before. I…I… don't know what I have to do." She confessed sadly as she returned to look at the ground.

Evie smiled gently before taking a hold of Mal's hand. "Mal, we can handle this!" she paused as Mal turned to face her. "I am sure that all Ben wants is to enjoy your company. But luckily for you all my mother has ever done in her life is prepare me for when I would get to go out with a real life prince. So come with me, let's get you ready to go out with yours." She smiled reassuringly, before pulling Mal to her closet. "You are looking a little pale, but I have just the thing…"

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

"Wow…easy on the blush. I don't want to scare him away. Not that I could anyway." Mal commented wistfully as they both sat on Mal's bed as Evie put the finishing touches to Mal's makeover.

"Please!" Evie replied in a mock offended tone. "My mother taught me how to apply blush long before I could talk. Always use upward strokes!" she smiled as she stopped to put down the brush and picked up a lipstick, helping Mal apply it.

"My mom was never really big on makeup tips and I never had a sister."

"But now you do. We are going to need all the family we can get if we don't pull off this off. My mom is not a barrel of laughs when she does not get her way. Just ask Snow White…But let's not talk about our moms. It's time and Ben should be here any minute now. Come!" Evie told Mal as she gently pulled her up and guided her to their portable long mirror.

"Evie!" Mal gasped as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I look…look…"

"Say it!" Evie smiled as she rested her chin on her shoulder, putting her arms around her in an affectionate hug.

"Not hideous!" Mal exclaimed.

"Not even close." Evie replied as they both started giggling. They stopped when there was a knock on the door a few moments later.

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

"You…You-lo-ok-" Ben stuttered stunned, when Mal opened the door to greet him. "Gorgeous!" he greeted once he managed to find his voice.

Mal smiled shyly at the compliment, avoiding his eyes as her cheeks took on a light red shade. She composed herself and looked up again to get a proper look at him. He had removed his beanie and his hair was neatly combed and parted on one side while he had replaced his signature blue leather jacket with his Tourney one. _He looks so handsome…just like a prince out of a fairy tale book…my prince_. she thought dreamily before slightly shaking her head. _Since when do I dream about princes?_ She then noticed he was holding two helmets in one hand while the other was hidden behind his back.

He suddenly blinked as if he had just woken up from a day dream and smiled brightly. "For you! I almost forgot all about it for a moment." he laughed softly as he took out his hand from behind his back to reveal a single red rose.

"Thank you Benny." She smiled, kissing him lightly, before taking the rose from his outstretched hand to smell it, as a thrilled shiver ran along her spine. She then went inside her room to put the rose in a nearby vase and joined him back at the door, giving one last smile to Evie as they left the room.

He handled her one of the helmets and grasped one of her hands tightly as they made their way down the hall. "For the first time I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful." he said, making Mal laugh giddily.

"That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." She said still giggling.

"Hey! Cheesy but true!" Ben shrugged grinning.

He led her to the outside of the dorms where there was a sparkly light blue scooter waiting for them.

"Are you serious? Where did you steal this from?" Mal asked incredulously. "Where are we going?"

"I didn't steal it Mal. I actually borrowed it from Hailey." He grinned at her surprised expression, as she wore her helmet. "You will see. Now hop on and hold on to me tight."

He drove for a while through a country road. Mal held tightly to Ben's stomach, resting her head on his back as she marveled at the beauty of the passing woodland. _This is so different from the Isle._ She mused lost in thought.

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

After parking the scooter on the side of the country road, they walked a short distance, crossing a rope bridge. Just a few meters later, Ben suddenly stopped.

"Close your eyes." He instructed.

"What?" Mal replied as she looked up to meet his warm hazel green eyes. They twinkled with clear excitement, just like a child about to open a wrapped present.

"Trust me." He said, smiling in response.

"Ben, you know I am terrible with surprises." She pouted, curiosity clearly shining in her green eyes.

"You will like this surprise. I promise." He replied, smiling as he instinctively brought a hand up to cup her cheek.

"Okay you win." She relented with a gentle sigh, closing her eyes as a pleasant shiver ran through her back at his gentle touch. She felt his hands take her shoulders and he guided her the rest of the way, being extremely careful not to make her trip on anything. They eventually stopped and Ben's hands left Mal shoulders.

"Open your eyes." Ben whispered in her ear, a smile evident in his voice.

Mal slowly blinked her eyes and gasped in awe when they fell on the beautiful sparkling clear lake just a few meters away from her. There was a gorgeous waterfall just off on one side while a blue blanket with a picnic basket on it rested on some stone ruins on the other side.

"Ben..." she whispered, looking from side to side to make sure it was real.

"So do you like it? I wanted to take you somewhere special." he said nervously.

"It's beautiful!" she replied as he gently took her hand leading her to the picnic site.

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

"Now Mal, I must warn you. I don't know what most of this stuff tastes like but I was told it's good." Ben explained as they sat down on the picnic blanket close to the lake.

Mal giggled in response before reaching out to pick up a bright red strawberry. "Don't worry Ben. I am sure that everything is… _hmm_ …It's delicious Ben!" She said softly in enjoyment, before she picked up another one and offered it to him. "Try one!"

Mal then let out a long sigh before she turned around to look at the lake and the nearby waterfall. "This is so much prettier than that cold damp cave back on the Isle." She commented as she reached out to touch the clear blue waters of the lake with her fingers. However, she immediately froze and her body stiffened as soon as her fingers touched the waters, her green eyes flashing an intense green in response.

"What is it Mal? Are you okay?" Ben asked worriedly.

"Yes I am fine Ben, don't worry." Mal smiled reassuringly. "The water just startled me. I am not sure but I think this lake is enchanted somehow. I can feel it."

"Really? Wow!" Ben marveled at the news. "Who would have guessed…but hey, we are in Auradon now, so we shouldn't really be surprised about anything magical around her. But having a magical girlfriend surely comes in handy!" he chuckled as he reached out to clasp her other hand. They remained in silence for a few moments before Ben spoke up again. "Mal, can I ask you a question?"

She nodded in acceptance, smiling at him.

"How does it feel discovering having magic?" he asked curiously.

"To be honest it was very strange at first but now it feels like I am finally whole, as if I was always missing a part of myself that I didn't know about. I mean even though it is all new to me and I am still slowly discovering a little more about my powers with each passing day, somehow it still feels like I have always known how to do magic. It is difficult to explain but it has been so much fun and exciting. I just can't wait to see what else I can do!" she replied, her eyes shining enthusiastically. "Speaking about magic, you won't believe what I found out going through my mother's spell book yesterday!"

"What?" Ben asked curiously.

"There is actually a way we can mark each other magically…a way to symbolize our everlasting love and connection." She confessed softly, blushing slightly as she broke off eye contact with him.

"Let's do it!" he exclaimed, as Mal's head snapped up to look at him. "What do we have to do?"

"You're _sure_?" she asked.

"I love you Mal and we don't have to hide what we feel for each other anymore. So yes I am more than sure!" he replied, as he bowed his head to claim her lips in a gentle kiss. She sighed blissfully as she parted her lips to deepen the kiss. He moved his hands gently down her shoulders and back until he reached her waistband before sharply pulling her closer to him, feeling her body tremble slightly in response. Her arms wound around his neck, wanting to be closer to him as well. Both of their hearts started to race and the kiss grew even more deep and frantic as they lost themselves in each other, oblivious to the world around them.

Mal pulled her face away from Ben and gazed apprehensively into his warm loving eyes, as her own turned a bright shade of green as she summoned her magic. Encouraged by the little smile which Ben sported before he nodded and closed his eyes, Mal lowered her head as she started to plant tender kisses all along the arch of his throat, pausing as she reached his neck. She took a deep breath, her eyes flashing an even brighter shade of green as she suddenly sank her teeth into its tender skin. Ben's eyes remained closed, his face a mixture of sweet pain and bliss, as her name escaped his lips in a soft sigh. Mal pulled away a few moments later, kissing the mark gently which caused it to shine brightly. Once it's blinding light subdued, all that was left on Ben's neck was a small, silvery scar, barely visible against his pale skin. Ben's eyes finally opened and Mal just stared back at him with an apologetic expression, holding her breath as she searched them for any signs of acceptance or rejection. She visibly relaxed when he beamed at her before crashing his lips into hers.

"I love you Mal." he exclaimed in a tender whisper as they broke apart.

"I love you too, Ben." Mal replied, as her eyes lit up in delight. "Now it is your turn."

"What do you mean? How? I don't have magic." Ben asked puzzled.

"Oh but you do have, in your own very special way…" she paused summoning her own magic again, as she gently stroked his cheek. His eyes flashed an intense yellow, as his dormant beastly powers sparkled back to life as a reaction. "Now that we are forever connected through our mark, you don't have to ever worry again about your beastly powers being able to hurt me. Actually you can use them to magically mark me." She explained.

"I don't know Mal. What if I lose control of myself somehow?" Ben asked in fear.

"There is nothing to be afraid of Ben. You will not hurt me in any way. Trust me." She smiled, as she reached up and traced her fingers down the side of his face in a gentle caress.

"Okay here it goes." He replied, as he took a moment to concentrate. Mal smiled softly and tipped her head to the side as Ben slowly approached her, his eyes flashing yellow. Ben and Mal could only smile at each other lovingly as they embraced, once the bright magical light that had engulfed them finally subdued a few moments later. They were now forever connected and nothing or no one could ever break their bond.

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

Mal sighed happily from her position, her head and back resting against Ben, who was propped up against a column and had his arms around her, as they admired their peaceful surroundings. "You know. I could stay like this…in this place forever. Here with you, just us, away from the world." She confessed a little while later, breaking the silence. Ben tightened his arms around her in response and that is when Mal finally noticed the ring that he was wearing.

"Where did you get this?" she asked curiously, as she sat up and turned around to face him, looking at his hand. She watched as he stiffened slightly as his face took on a sudden serious expression.

"It is the ring Hailey gave me. The one I tried telling you about last night, before the guys pulled me away. It is my family crest ring, which previously belonged to my father." He replied, as he gazed sadly at his hand lost in thought. He blinked a few moments later when Mal reached out to grasp it and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Hey." She told him softly as he looked up and gazed at her. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I know how hard it still is for you to talk about your family."

"No it's okay Mal." Ben replied with a little smile. "I actually have been thinking a lot about what Hailey told me yesterday."

"What did she say?" Mal asked.

"She told me all about my family's actual history. How my father had a kingdom here in Auradon, before he was cursed for his cruelty and selfishness, how he lost it all once he turned into a beast killing Gaston and how his actions have pulled our family legacy into great darkness, especially after what he did to mom. But she said that she believes that I could turn it all around someday and do something good with it instead."

"How?" Mal asked in a soft whisper.

"She encouraged me to use the goodness and kindness I keep hidden inside me but which, she said, I unconsciously reveal every time you and I are around each other." He paused to take a shaky breath. "And I…I…think she is right. I want to believe her…believe that I can be better than my father, but I feel that I can only do that if you are by my side to help me. You make me a better person Mal. I love you so much."

Mal instantly bridged the distance between them and embraced him tightly. "Benny…that was one of the sweetest things you have ever told me…I…of course I am never going to leave your side. I love you too!" she replied, her voice muffled as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. They remained like this, snuggled in each other's arms in a comfortable silence, for a few minutes. They would have given anything and everything they had to remain exactly where they were.

However, Ben suddenly felt Mal's lithe form start to shake against him and something wet slide alongside his neck so he reluctantly broke apart from her to look down at her. "Mal?" he questioned softly. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

"No Ben!" she hurriedly replied in a shaky whisper, as she wiped the tear that had slid down the side of her face. "You did nothing wrong! Everything here is perfect! _You_ are perfect!"

"Then why are you upset?" he asked worriedly as he tenderly laid a warm hand on her cheek.

"I am _happy,_ Ben. I think I finally know what real happiness feels like for the first time in my life…here in this place with you." She confessed with a sad smile.

"Then why are you crying? I don't understand." Ben asked confused.

"What do you think will happen once I give the wand to my mother?" Mal cried before lowering her eyes. "I was so angry when I arrived here in Auradon…angry at the people who lived this comfortable and peaceful existence forgetting all about us while we rot and suffered on the Isle. I wanted to make everyone pay. But now I am not sure I want to do it anymore."

She lifted her tormented eyes to meet Ben's loving gaze, urging her to continue as his thumb slid over the cheek in a tender caress. "After what Hailey has told both of us, I don't want to spell her anymore. She has been nothing but kind and understanding with us and she doesn't deserve it. But most importantly giving the wand to my mother would mean destroying Auradon and our first real chance to love each other freely and just be happy together, and selfishly, I am not ready to give it all up and return to a world where I can't tell you and show you just how important you are to me. But what choice do we have?" she cried sobbing, as she pulled her face away from Ben's embrace and buried her head in her hands.

"Mal" Ben said softly as he gently rested his hands on her shoulders. "We _always_ have a choice. Look at us! We aren't supposed to be together and yet we made the _choice_ to, despite all our doubts and fears. Think about it…we are safe from our parents here. They can't reach us so we don't have to steal the wand anymore."

"But that would mean openly defying my mother, Ben! You have no idea what she would do to us if one day she would manage to find a way to escape the Isle somehow." Mal exclaimed in a terrified voice.

Ben pulled her close to him in a comforting embrace. "Nothing is going to happen to us, I promise." He reassured her. "We should talk to Hailey and tell her the truth. She could protect us."

"What! Are you crazy!? She would send us straight back to the Isle!" she replied, incredulously.

"Maybe not." He stated in a hopeful tone. "She was the one who brought us over in the first place, remember."

"She won't have a choice, Ben. Plotting against the ruling family is a _crime._ It's the only thing she _could_ do and going back to the isle without the wand would be a death sentence for us." She cried.

"Hey…shh…sweetheart calm down. Everything is going to be okay and we will find a way, like we always do, together." he reassured her. "I believe that Hailey will appreciate our honesty after everything she has told us. Trust me."

Mal just stared in Ben's gentle and hopeful eyes for a long moment, before finally nodding as she held out her hand and summoned her magic. The spelled cookie appeared in her open palm a few seconds later. She gave one last look at Ben before she crumbled the cookie into oblivion. "I just signed all our death warrants." She whispered meekly.

Ben pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. "No you didn't…you just thought about doing what you felt was right and not what your mother wanted. I am so proud of you!" he told her, once they broke apart.

She snuggled closer to him, resting her head beneath his chin. "I love you, Ben." She whispered. He continued to hold her tenderly as he gently caressed her back reassuringly. _Ben is right. Hailey will help us and everything will be turn out just fine. Our parents can't force us to do anything anymore. We are finally free to be happy together and that is what matters right now._

 **That's it! OH I LOVE BAL FLUFF AND NO ONE CAN TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME! lol So the cookie is destroyed bal have made their choice. In case you guys are wondering Ben's 'magic' isn't magic the way Mal has it its more to do with his beastly instincts and being able to mark her so that he can tell if she's hurt and things along those lines. Make sense? I hope you guys liked this chapter and once again I wish you a happy new year! Please review? Pretty please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. Here is the next chapter of the revamped NMWWA.** **As always a MASSIVE THANK YOU to my OUT OF THIS WORLD AMAZING beta xez2003 for your INCREDIBLE editing! And of course a HUGE THANK YOU to you guys for all your reads, reviews, follows and fav's! Well I think that is all. Without further ado take it away chapter 6!**

 ** ** **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DECENDANTS ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY ANY DIOLOGE YOU RECONISE BELONGS TO DISNEY I OWN NOTHING!******

It was now Monday morning and the busy school corridors rapidly cleared out as the students hurried down to their next classes as the sound of the bell resonated throughout the halls. But the resultant peace and quiet only lasted for a few short moments as a loud shrieking noise could be clearly heard coming from Hailey's office.

"This is _unacceptable_ , Hailey! You need to do something about it. Mal can't go unpunished after what she did to me." Audrey angrily exclaimed, as she held up her bandaged wrist.

"Audrey calm down." Hailey replied calmly, trying hard to keep a cool and neutral expression.

"How can I calm down? First you take Mal with you to the kid's orphanage when you knew I wanted to come with you and now you are defending her, when she clearly attacked me. She could have broken my arm! This is Auradon not the Isle, Hailey. Those kids are trouble. If they can't stick to our rules, then they should return from where they came." Audrey rebutted, red in the face.

"That is enough, Audrey!" Hailey exclaimed authoritatively, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I am not taking any sides here. All I'm saying is that you just need to be patient and give Mal and the other villain kids a chance, that's all. Don't you think that I have taken precautions and had some research done on their back histories before inviting them to Auradon? I would not have brought them here if I thought they were a danger to the kingdom. I am going to be Queen in a few days Audrey, so please just trust my judgement. And if you stopped for one second to talk to them and actually get to know them, instead of blindly judging them on just one incident, you would have realized on your own just what a rough childhood they had and how they might just need some time to adjust to living in Auradon."

"No offense Hailey but you are too trusting. I know that your mother was helped by fairy godmother and married a prince, but with my mom, the evil fairy was just the evil fairy, that girl's mother. And Mal is just like her. She attacked me for no reason. I was just talking to Ben and asking him if he wanted to join me to celebrate his tourney win. I was just being friendly as you asked me to be." Audrey lamented.

"I think you are wrong about them, Audrey." Hailey replied with conviction. Then her eyes widened slightly in realization as a thought crossed her mind. "I have a curiosity though. Why did you just ask _Ben_ out to celebrate and not the all the villain kids then? Jay and Carlos are also part of the Tourney team. Tell me…This has nothing to do with the fact that you were jealous because I asked Mal to come with me to the orphanage and so you wanted to pay her back right? And what would my brother have said when he found out you asked another boy to meet you alone when you are in a steady relationship with him?"

"Hai-ley!" Audrey flinched, trying to hide her surprised expression at being caught red handed. "Wh-at a-re yo-u try-ing to say?"

"Nothing…nothing." Hailey stated calmly, as Audrey's reaction confirmed her suspicions. However, she did not have any proof and despite everything, Audrey was still right. Mal had still hurt her, in public nonetheless, and she just couldn't let the incident go by unpunished. She was about to become Queen and could not appear to be biased towards anyone in any way. "Okay. I think we have talked enough about this. Besides I have already decided. If it can put your mind at ease, don't worry, Mal will not go unpunished but I am only going to give her a warning this time. But I am sure that this will not happen again so now if you will excuse me, my coronation is in a few days' time and I still have loads of things to get done. Good day Audrey."

Audrey stood from her seat, with a slight satisfied smirk before turning to leave. Hailey let out a long deep sigh as soon as she left the room, before pressing the button of her office phone. "Deborah."

Her secretary's voice boomed in the now quiet room. _"Yes Princess Hailey?"_

"Could you kindly tell Mal and Ben that I need to speak to them and to come to my office when their next class is over. Thank you."

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- NO MATTER WHERE WE ARE ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Ben held Mal's hand tightly as they slowly made their way to Hailey's office. Mal had not uttered a single word as they walked, and her worried expression did nothing to hide her evident nervousness. He gave her hand a squeeze and she suddenly blinked and looked up to him.

"It will be okay, sweetheart." He told her confidently with a gentle smile.

"How can you be so sure? And why did Hailey suddenly call us to her office? Could she have found out what we intended to do?" she asked worriedly.

"There is no way she could have found out on her own. Besides we are going to have to tell her eventually so best we get it over with. Trust me…everything will be fine. Now come, let's not leave her waiting and let's find out why she wants to talk to us." Ben smiled as he hurried his pace, leading the way.

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

"Come in." Hailey called, as she heard a distinct knock on her door. She looked up and smiled at Mal and Ben as they cautiously entered the room. "Come. Have a seat. There is something I need to talk to you both about."

"Is something wrong?" Mal asked anxiously.

"Well not exactly. But I just had a discussion with Audrey, who angrily barged in my office this morning, parading her bandaged wrist and claiming that you injured her for just talking to Ben." Hailey explained with a slight frown.

Mal visibly exhaled in relief before suddenly stiffening as an angry expression marred her face. "She had the _nerve_ to do _what?_ Did she actually tell you what she did?"

"Mal, calm down!" Hailey reasoned. She watched as Mal relaxed as Ben reached across her chair to grasp her hand. "Yes I know and I also suspect she did it on purpose to provoke you."

"Why?" Mal asked, somewhat calmer.

"You see, she found out I took you with me to the kids' orphanage. I think she got jealous because she wanted to come with me instead so she wanted to get back at you. She was counting on you to have the reaction you did, once you found out she asked Ben to meet her." Hailey explained. "I have known Audrey nearly all of my life and I do know that unfortunately her jealousy tends to cloud her better judgement sometimes."

"So if you know, she is going to get punished for it, right?" Mal asked hopefully.

"Mal, I have no proof and you did actually hurt her in public. My hands are tied on the matter and so I have no choice but to tell Fairy Godmother to give you a warning. We are in Auradon and there are rules here that need to be followed. I can't be shown as having any preferences, especially now that I am about to become Queen. I'm really sorry!" Hailey told her sadly.

Mal recoiled in her seat as the blood drained from her face.

"This is all my fault." All eyes turned to Ben as he spoke for the first time. "If only I had found a way to avoid her or get rid of her straightaway, none of this would have happened. But Audrey was waiting for me right outside my door, catching me off-guard, and Mal just turned up before I could do anything. The worst part is that I didn't stop her when she approached us, her eyes blazing. I knew what was going to happen as I saw it countless times on the Isle but for a second I just missed seeing my girl being so protective of me so I did nothing. I'm sorry."

"Ben." Mal spoke softly as she reached out to touch his cheek.

"What's done is done." Hailey sighed, before smiling at the couple. "Just be more careful next time but I am sure that it will not happen again. And if something does happen, just come to me and we will find a way to solve it. Okay?" Mal and Ben nodded. "Now return to class. I think I have disrupted you enough for today."

Hailey watched perplexed as Ben and Mal remained in their seats. Mal threw a worried glance in Ben's direction, who just smiled to her in encouragement.

"Act—ua-lly, there is something Ben and I need to tell you." Mal stated.

"Sure. What is it?" Hailey replied.

"Um…Maybe it would be better if Fairy Godmother hears this as well. It's pretty important".

Although initially surprised, Hailey nodded in agreement and asked Deborah to call Fairy Godmother to her office.

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

"So what is it?" Hailey asked, after Fairy Godmother had arrived and was now seated at Hailey's side.

Mal closed her eyes as Ben squeezed the hand he was holding tightly in his own. "It will be ok sweetheart."

"My mother sent us here to steal your wand." Mal finally blurted out as she looked up to face Fairy Godmother. Hailey gasped in surprise before the room fell silent.

Mal looked at Hailey and thought for a moment, deciding that it was time to confess everything. "And Hailey, I was going to spell you to be up front at the coronation to get it."

Hailey watched as Mal closed her eyes in shame before looking down to face the ground. "Did…..did you do it?" she asked.

Mal shook her head in negative.

"We don't want to anymore. Not after all you have done to welcome us. We realized we have a life here and we don't want to ruin that." Ben suddenly spoke up as he noticed that Mal had frozen in fear, waiting for their judgement.

Fairy Godmother and Hailey exchanged a silent look, before Hailey nodded. Fairy Godmother smiled before speaking up in a gentle tone. "There's no need to look so worried Mal."

"I won't send you back to the Isle." Hailey said.

"Wh-at?" Mal stuttered, looking up in shock.

"You all haven't done anything wrong yet. And by finding the courage to do the right thing and coming to tell us, proves just how much you have changed and deserve the opportunity you have been given." Hailey replied, her voice clearly traced with pride. Fairy godmother nodded her head, smiling in clear approval.

"I'm so sorry Hailey." Mal sighed in relief.

"As I said, you haven't done anything wrong so there's nothing to apologize for. You were just doing what your parents told you to. The important thing is that you realized it was the wrong thing to do."

"So…what happens now?" Ben asked.

"Now we come up with a way to keep you safe from your parents and for them to never discover the truth about you deciding not to follow through with their plan."

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- NO MATTER WHERE WE ARE ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

"Kids, can you stay for a minute?" Fairy Godmother asked the villain kids next day, just as Remedial Goodness Class had ended. Ben and Mal exchanged a quick nervous glance in anticipation for what was about to happen. Even though Hailey has assured them that it was going to be fine and this was a necessary part of her plan to throw off their parents, Mal was still worried that something would go wrong and that she would be unable to pull it off.

The kids nodded and Fairy Godmother smiled in response. "As you know Sunday is our annual family day but since your parents are unable to be here, we arranged a special treat." She said as she turned to the large screen at the front of the room. She pressed a button and the screen came to life. However, all that could be seen was a blank black picture.

"How the hell does this thing work?!" Maleficent's voice suddenly screamed, making Ben and Mal jump and tense up in slight fear. Ben squeezed Mal's hand tightly before letting go. He took a large step away from her across the room, leaving a safe distance between them.

"Try the other button." Jafar told her.

"I _hate_ technology!" Maleficent cried. Finally she managed to get it to work and Maleficent, Jafar, the Evil Queen and Cruella appeared on the screen. Ben let out a sigh of relief as he realized that his father was not there.

"Oh Evie! It's mommy! Look at you." The Evil Queen cried. Evie gave her a small nervous and embarrassed smile in return. Out of the villain kids, she was the one who had a _slightly_ better relationship with her parent then the rest of them, mostly because of their forced banishment together.

"Who's the bat?" Cruella asked.

"Fairy Godmother." Mal answered, trying not to show her nervousness. The villains then went on a taunting rant about Cinderella, before Fairy Godmother excused herself and walked away, giving them some privacy. She gave a small sidelong smile of encouragement to Mal, before leaving the room.

"Mal!" Maleficent snapped, making everyone look at her.

"Hi Mom"

"When are you coming home?" she asked. To any other child, this question would seem as if her mother missed her but Mal understood the real meaning straightaway.

"I'm not sure mother." Mal replied, playing along. "There's this coronation thing they want us to stick around for so..."

"When?" she snapped.

"Friday next week. The whole school is invited and Hailey is going to be blessed with Fairy Godmother's magic wand." Mal explained.

"Are you sure I can't see you before that? I can't wait to get my hands on the…I mean you! I miss you so much." she ranted, trying to cover her slip up.

"Sorry. Royal orders!" Ben suddenly replied, trying to take her attention away from Mal.

Maleficent scoffed but then smirked as she turned to address Ben. "By the way Benjamin. Your father sends his regards." Maleficent's eyes glinted with satisfaction as Ben's entire body visibly stiffened at the comment.

Mal's hands curled angrily into fists, ready to snap back at her, not caring of the consequences, when all eyed turned to Cruella who unexpectedly cried out.

"Carlos! Is that a dog?!" Everyone turned to look over at Dude comfortably resting in Carlos's arms. "Yes…yes…baby. I do understand it would make the perfect size for earmuffs." Cruella cackled to her toy.

"Mom! He's the perfect size for a pet!" Carlos snapped back and Cruella flinched back in shock. "This dog loves me and I love him. And _for your information,_ your dog is stuffed and not real, so _get over it!"_

"Ooooh burn!" Jafar laughed.

"Go sell a toaster, you two bit salesman." Cruella snapped back as a fight broke out between the villains.

Fairy Godmother returned back to the room having heard the sudden commotion, worry written all over her face. Jay turned the screen off, unable to hear anymore.

"I'm so sorry, kids." Fairy Godmother said sadly in a soft tone.

"Thank you for the special treat, anyway." Jay told her dejectedly. It would having been better if they hadn't seen their parents. Fairy godmother gave them one last gentle smile before finally leaving the room.

"M...what are our parents going to do to us if we don't pull this off?" Evie asked softly, her voice trembling slightly in fear. Mal looked at Ben, who returned to her side, pulling her close to him in comfort. He nodded to her. It was time to let the other know of the new plan.

"Guys...Mal and I have something to tell you." Ben explained gently as Evie, Jay and Carlos all turned to face them.

"I never gave Hailey the cookie." Mal stated.

" _What?!_ " they all cried.

"Guys...can you three look me in the eye and honestly say that you still want to help our parents take over Auradon?" Mal asked them.

After a moment of silence, Evie and Jay slowly shook their heads while Carlos muttered a quiet "No".

"We don't either..." Ben paused, hugging Mal even closer to him. "Which is why we went and told Hailey and Fairy Godmother about the original plan."

Silence fell in the room as Jay, Carlos and Evie could only stare dumbfounded at Ben and Mal in shock.

"Don't worry guys. Hailey is not going to send us back to the Isle. On the contrary, she is going to help us. We actually came up with a new plan together, one that keeps everyone safe from our parents. That is why we just had this conversation with them. We had to make them think that we are still going through with what they ordered us to do…Now on coronation day, the camera feed that goes to the Isle will be cut off as soon as Fairy Godmother is about to bless Hailey with her wand. And when they will restore it, it will look like we have been discovered and our original plan has failed. That way, they will never know that we never intended to follow their orders in the first place. Hailey will then send them an official document stating that we are going to be imprisoned for our crime here in Auradon and so we will be able to start a new life here, where they will be never be able to hurt us any longer."

The three villain kids slowly nod, still looking slightly nervous. "Mal...If anything goes wrong-" Jay started to say.

"It won't." Ben cuts in, confidently. "Just trust us ok?"

They all nod.

 **That's it! Well _this_ chapter is a bit longer then the last one isn't it? :) Well things are heating up. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review? Pretty please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys. Here is chapter 7 for you! As always a MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE MASSIVE THANK YOU to my AMAZING beta xez2003 for your INCREDIBLE editing and for finishing this chapter so quickly. Where would I be without you? And of course a HUGE THANK YOU to you guys for ALL your reads, reviews, follow and favs! Well I think that is all. On to the chapter!**

 ** ** ** **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DECENDANTS ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY ANY DIOLOGE YOU RECONISE BELONGS TO DISNEY I OWN NOTHING!********

The sun shone brightly in the cloudless blue skies, casting it bright rays on the fluttering leaves of the green lush forests surrounding the school estates, creating the perfect backdrop for Family Day. The campus had been abuzz with activity throughout the entire weekend as the students of Auradon Prep had gone through great lengths to prepare for this event and now the air was filled with excitement as they proudly showed off their hard work to their parents. Each symmetrical bush had been carefully trimmed while blooming flowers of varies shapes and colours lined every corner. Two large white gazebos stood on either sides of the grounds, carefully protecting the large chocolate fountain and the sandwiches and sweets neatly displayed on the many three tier stands from the direct sunlight. Several surrounding round tables covered with bright blue tablecloths completed the arrangement.

The villain kids had just arrived when a tune started playing. Mal rested her hands on the stone balcony overlooking the lower gardens, curious to find out what was happening. The cheers and laughter instantly stopped and everyone's attention turned to the garden's main central column structure mesmerized, as Hailey's angelic voice floated across the grounds as she gave her own rendition of Lavender's Blue. Mal smiled as she noticed that Hailey was accompanied by a choir of children from the orphanage they had visited and she gently waved at Lilly as she spotted her in the front row.

"That was beautiful!" Mal exclaimed as she reached Hailey, grabbing a strawberry from a nearby table on her way.

"Thank you. Glad you liked it." Hailey smiled, before turning to face Ben and the other villain kids, who nervously looked around them. Hailey's smile turned to a slight frown when she noticed the strange and awkward looks that some of the nearby students and parents where giving them. "Hey guys, have any of you ever played croquet before?" she asked. They all shook their head in a negative. "It's fun. Come with me then, I will show you."

Ben and Mal had just started to enjoy themselves, when their game got interrupted by a loud shriek. They turned to look at the owner of the voice and came face to face with an older looking women, neatly dressed in a cream dress suit.

" _You!_ How did you get off the Isle?!"

"Queen Leah. It's ok! She's not Maleficent…..it's her daughter Mal." Hailey calmly said, as she quickly approached the trio just as Ben put himself between the older woman and Mal. "Don't you remember my first official proclamation. The villain kids have done nothing wrong...if you would just give them a chance-"

"A chance to do what Hailey? _Destroy us?_ " Chad cried, as he and Audrey joined Queen Leah's side.

"Chad!" Hailey snapped annoyed, just as Carlos, Evie and Jay rushed over.

"Hailey can't you see what she is doing? This little witch is trying to weasel in with you. You are already putting us aside to spend time with her…like when you took her to the orphanage instead of Audrey. And I bet if I was next in line instead of you, she would have put me under a love spell to get close to the crown!"

"Hey! Don't you _dare_ speak about Mal in that way! _Take it back!_ " Ben snarled at him. Mal held his arm tightly in an effort to hold him back, feeling the situation quickly degenerating.

Chad scoffed. "Why should I? You don't scare me you know. _You're_ just an abusive beast!" he retorted.

The crowd surrounding them gasped loudly in fear, as Mal's eyes blazed an intense green.

"Chad. I think you have said _quite_ enough." Hailey snapped while getting a hold of Mal's arm before she could lunge at her twin brother.

Chad scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh! But I am not ready yet!" he exclaimed as he turned to point at Jay. "You _enjoy_ hurting people!" And finally he turned to Evie, lunging at her, as she used her magic mirror against him "And _you're_ just a gold digger!"

 _"Don't_ touch my sister!" Jay cried grabbing a hold of him, just as Evie run up to them and sprayed Chad with knock out perfume.

"Chad!" Audrey shrieked as he fell on the ground unconscious.

"Come on guys. Let's go" Mal ordered grabbing Ben's hand, as everyone crowded around Chad.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- NO MATTER WHERE WE ARE ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

Mal and Ben, followed by the other villain kids, stormed away from the gardens until they found an empty picnic table a safe distance away from all the emerging chaos and sat down. Ben instantly pulled Mal to his lap, embracing her in a tight hug.

"You are _not_ abusive!" Mal murmured firmly, as she laid curled up tightly to his side. "You _never_ have been and I don't want you to think for _even a second_ that you are!"

He nodded slowly. "And you are _not_ a witch." he whispered as he gently stroked her back in comfort. "You're my girl and I love you more than anything." They stayed like that for a few minutes until a familiar voice broke the uncomfortable silence.

Hailey stopped, taking a relieved breath, as she spotted the villain kids sitting on a secluded picnic table and called out to them. She noticed how their bodies tensed up as they spotted her approaching them. "Hey guys!" she greeted trying to lighten the mood as she noticed their grim faces. "I am so sorry about what happened. But you know you did nothing wrong, right?"

"Don't worry about it, Hailey" Mal muttered, not looking up at her.

Hailey opened her mouth to comfort and reassure them but was stopped before she could do so as they heard a castle servant call out her name. "I have to go but we will talk about this later. I'm so sorry."

A deep silence fell within the group, as they sat dejectedly looking meekly at the ground. Doug had tried coming to talk to Evie but was stopped by Chad who forcefully dragged him away.

Mal looked up as when she heard Jane ask, as she walked past them with Audrey. "How long do they think it's going to last?"

"I know! They should take the hint already! _They're not wanted here!_ And Hailey will soon wake up…she will realize she doesn't want a villain as a friend." Audrey sneered, before they walked away laughing.

Mal's eyes widened, before they started glowing a bright green in anger. She'd just had enough for one day and took out her spell book as she untangled herself from Ben. _"Beware, forswear, and undo Jane's hair."_ She snapped in satisfaction before standing up to face them.

Jane screamed in shock as her long hair disappeared.

"Who do you think you are?" Audrey cried.

"And there is more where that came from. Do I look like I'm kidding?" Mal threatened, turning to another page.

Everyone hurried away in fear and Mal turned to sit back down on Ben with a satisfied smirk. She then sighed as Ben ever so gently cradled her in his arm. "This day couldn't really have gone any worse. At least it will all change after Hailey's coronation." She muttered as she laid her head back on his shoulder. Because it would one way or another…things will be different after…hoping that they would be able to pull off Hailey's plan without any hitch.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- NO MATTER WHERE WE ARE ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

"Can I come in?" Hailey asked quietly, as Mal opened the door to the boy's dorm room later on that afternoon.

"Sure. What is it Hailey?" Mal asked as she returned to sit near Ben who put a comforting arm around her shoulder. Hailey grimaced as she noted their meek and crestfallen expressions, obviously still reeling from the events of that morning.

"Well I came to apologize for what happened this morning. I was called away before I had a chance to reassure you that none of it was your fault. And I am really hoping that what happened has not changed anything for you guys." Her expression saddened, before continuing, as she turned to slowly look at each villain kid in the eyes. "I know that unfortunately some people still fear you and it may seem like it will take time for them to fully accept you. But don't let that put you down. I have seen the good in you all and I am sure that by time, everyone else will see it too. It will just take some time." She smiled as her eyes fell on Ben and Mal who were cuddled together as they sought comfort from each other. "You have all shown great honesty and strength of character by coming to me and admitting your evil intentions. Realizing that what your parents asked from you was wrong and doing the right thing by walking away from it all required lots of courage. It is what a hero would have done and I am _so_ proud of you all. You fully deserve the chance you have been given to live in Auradon. I…"

Hailey paused as she noticed Mal had turned her face away from her and buried it against Ben's shoulder. She approached her and sat next to her, laying a hand on her shoulder. "What is it, Mal?"

Mal turned to look at Hailey with a hesitant tormented expression. "Did you really mean what you said about being proud of me? No one has ever told me that, apart from Ben. Not even my own mother. She will be so angry and disappointed in me once I don't give her the wand. She will never forgive me."

Hailey exchanged a silent look with Ben, before suddenly pulling Mal to embrace her. "Your mother will not be able reach you here. Don't worry, you are safe, trust me. You have a new family here in Auradon Mal, one who will take care of you and protect you, if you let us. And yes, to answer your question, I am very proud of you all, but _especially_ you Mal."

"Thank you Hailey." Mal whispered as she hugged her tightly in return. Ben smiled brightly as he watched the scene unfold before him. After meeting Mal on the Isle, Ben had always hoped and dreamed that one day they would have been given an opportunity at a new life away from it all. But now, a sense of great happiness invaded his very being, as it dawned on him just how close they were for it to actually become a reality. All that was left was Hailey's coronation. Their bright future was there, just within their grasp, and nothing could take it away from them at last.

 **That's it! What did you guys think? A bit more depth to Hailey and Mal's friendship then last time. Brace yourselves** **though guys the _drama_ is next chapter lol. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review? Pretty please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys. Here it is chapter 8 the big finale! THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH for ALL your reads, reviews, follows, and fav's! You have NO IDEA how excited xez and I get when we see them! Well I won't hold you up anymore onto the chapter!  
**

 ***WARING PLEASE READ* As you guys know this is the battle chapter and it DOES get VERY intense if it gets to much for you guys and you want to skip over the battle I will not be offended.**

 **DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN DESCENDANTS ALL RIGHTS GO TO DISNEY ANY DIOLOGE YOU RECONISE BELONGS TO DISNEY I OWN NOTHING! I also DO NOT own ANY songs used in these chapters all rights go to the RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

The days following Family day seemed to pass quickly in a blur as the entire kingdom prepared itself for Hailey's coronation. The day had arrived. As Mal and the other villain kids made their way to the cathedral where the ceremony would take place, a whirlwind of emotions coursed through her. There was anticipation, anxiety and fear. This was the day when their parents would discover that they wouldn't be getting the wand. But for Mal it represented something more, it was the day when she would turn away from her mother's evil legacy forever. She stole a side glance at Ben by her side and all her anxieties melted away. _The start of my new life,_ she smiled happily as she looked down at the little box she held in her hand tightly.

"Have I told you just how beautiful you look right now?" Ben whispered in her ear, from his seat next to her, making her look up to him. Hailey had organized a ride on a separate bus for the villain kids to avoid any unnecessary tensions, especially after what had happened during Family Day.

"Yes you did. Twice already actually." Mal laughed softly, before craning her neck to kiss him softly. "But thank you. And you are so handsome today, just like a prince from a fairy tale book." Evie had really outdone herself with their outfits. Mal was wearing a lavender purple dress with a sweetheart neckline while her hair was pinned into a half up half down style and Ben was wearing a very smart blue suit with gold trims.

Ben smiled shyly looking down as they broke apart, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. He was not used to receiving many compliments. He then cleared his throat, getting Mal's attention, who saw his body suddenly tense up. "Mal…" he said nervously "There is something I need to ask you."

"What is it Ben?"

"Will you wear my ring?" he blurted out as he reached out to remove his family signet ring from his finger and offered it to her. "Mal, when you took me away from the Dark Forest two years ago, you saved me from my father and gave me a new home. But you did more than just heal my wounds. You chose to love me in return. You reminded me what it felt like to once again have hope for a better have something to fight for. Your love gave me the courage to break away from my dark past and take the first steps to become a better person, away from it all. This ring now represents something good…the love in my heart…and my heart is and will always belong to you."

"B-e-n. I-" Mal whispered stuttering as her breath stopped in her chest, blown away by his words. She rested the little box she was holding on her lap and pulled him to her, kissing him deeply. Once they separated, she smiled at him, happy tears glistening in her eyes. "I love you so much Ben. Of course I will wear it!"

Ben grinned as he took her hand in his and slipped the ring into her second finger. He brought her hand up and pressed his lips onto the ring before releasing it.

"I have something for you too." She smiled, giving him a little blue box as he looked up.

He smiled back as he curiously opened the box to reveal a silver necklace with a little bottled jar pendant attached to it, containing some kind of liquid inside. Before he could ask what was inside, Mal started to talk again.

"It is water from the lake we went to on our first date here in Auradon." She smiled shyly. "I want you to have it as a symbol of our love and a reminder of the start of our new life together."

"Mal I love it. I will never take it off. I promise!" He replied putting it around his neck, before warmly reaching out to cup her cheek affectionately. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her gently as she rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that, smiling in a comfortable silence, as the bus continued making its way to the Cathedral.

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- NO MATTER WHERE WE ARE ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

The bus finally arrived at the Cathedral. Ben kissed Mal one last time before releasing her so she could join Evie in the front. Their parents would be watching them from now on through the live TV coverage and they still needed to protect the secret of their relationship from them. An usher waited for them and led them inside to their seats in the second row. Hailey herself had suggested this seating position so close to her so as to make their parents think that they had somehow enchanted her.

The loud sounds of trumpets vibrated outside the cathedral signalling Hailey's arrival and everyone stood up to pay their respects to her as she walked down the aisle. She threw them a little smile as she passed them and continued walking until she arrived at the main alter and knelt on the steps.

Everything went on just as Hailey had explained to them. Fairy Godmother took the crown from King Kit and placed it on Hailey's head and then turned to Cinderella who handed her the magic wand. Fairy Godmother lifted the wand and started to bless Hailey just as she took the vows as Auradon's new Queen. Mal held her breath in anticipation as she thought of how her mother would react in just a few moments when the live feed would be disconnected. But her line of thought was cut-off as Fairy Godmother cried out in shock "Child what are you doing?!"

Mal looked at the scene horrified as Jane grabbed the wand. "If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it _myself."_ she cried trying to cast a spell with it. But she was unable to control its powerful magic and a bolt of magic shot out towards the ceiling.

"Take cover." King Kit roared as he ducked from the falling stones.

Without thinking, Mal rushed up to Jane and grabbed the wand from her hand, its magic stopping instantly.

"Mal. It's okay. Give me the wand." Hailey said gently, approaching her. The other villain kids rushed up to Mal's side while Ben clasped her free hand.

"Hailey. You need to stay back." Mal cried. Something was terribly wrong. Dark magic was coming their way. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach.

"We _told_ you so!" Audrey and Chad yelled together.

"Quiet you two!" Hailey yelled back but she was cut-off by a thunderous bang.

Everyone screamed in fear as one of the large glass windows suddenly shattered in pieces and a dark green smoke filled the cathedral stopping in the middle of the room between Hailey and Mal. The smoke cleared out to reveal Maleficent

"I'm _back_." Maleficent cackled sinisterly. Fearful gasps erupted from all around, as Maleficent purposely walked around and gazed at all the present royals until she stopped to look at Fairy Godmother.

"Go away Mother!" Mal cried from behind her.

"Oh...she's funny...come on wand m-" Maleficent turned to face her daughter and stopped mid-sentence as she suddenly noticed the tight grip between her and Ben and the familiar ring which she was now wearing. " _What_ is the _meaning_ of this!" she roared, pointing at Mal's and Ben's clasped hands. She advanced menacingly on the pair and Ben took a step back, instinctively pushing Mal behind him. "No this can't be happening. Not my own daughter. You stupid _stupid_ girl! Have you not learnt _anything_ from me all these years? Love is for fools…it only makes you _weak._ Only by being ruthless can you truly get you what you want. No sentiment can get in your way and stop you from achieving your goals." She took a long breath to calm herself before speaking again. "I will deal with you two and this nonsense later. Now I will say this only once. Give me the wand." She commanded, angrily.

 _"No!"_ Mal said firmly, stepping out from behind Ben. "Love is _not_ weak or ridiculous. It actually makes you strong. Falling in love with Ben has been the _best_ thing that has ever happened to me. And I have finally found people who genuinely care for me here in Auradon. I will _not_ let you destroy any of it."

While Maleficent was distracted with Mal, King Kit took the opportunity and tried to tackle her from behind but Maleficent sensed him and quickly turned around and froze the entire cathedral before he could even touch her. The only people she left unfrozen were the villain kids.

"This is all _your_ fault!" she yelled angrily before sending a blast of lightning in Ben's direction. Ben pulled Mal down to the floor with him avoiding the blast while Evie, Carlos and Jay ran for cover behind a column. Maleficent continued to walk slowly towards the couple, who in the meantime had picked themselves up from the floor and had started backing away from her in fear. "I've spent years and years trying to turn my daughter into my perfect heir and you come along and ruin it all by putting these stupid ideas of _love_ in her head. You will pay for it!" she threatened in a low and dark voice. "You think that love makes you strong." She laughed loudly, her sinister voice echoing throughout the cathedral, as Ben pushed Mal behind him again. "I will show you what _real_ power is all about!" she exclaimed as she raised her sceptre, the green stone shining brightly. Fairy Godmother's wand flew out of Mal's hand into Maleficent's outstretched one while Ben was engulfed in a bright green light.

"Ben." Mal cried as the light faded. "Are you okay?"

"I can't move." Ben answered as he tried in vain to move his body.

Maleficent laughed wickedly as she continued to purposely walk slowly towards them.

"Mal! Listen to me! Run. Save yourself!" Ben pleaded.

She shook her head, grasping his arm tightly. "I will not leave you."

"Mal! Look at me! You have to…we have no choice. We can't let her destroy Auradon and you are our last hope of beating her now. You are the only one left with magic and I know you will find a way to defeat her. I will try to keep her busy for as long as I can but you need to get as far away from here as possible. Go and don't turn back for any reason." he said firmly as they locked eyes. A tear slipped down Mal's cheek as she stared into Ben's determined eyes so full of love and faith in her. Mal knew he was right and reluctantly nodded, her heart breaking at the thought of what her mother was about to do to him. He gave her a small smile. "Don't worry about me. I will be fine. I love you. Now go!" She gave him one last look before turning to run out of the Cathedral.

Maleficent laughed loudly as she stopped a few meters away from Ben.

"What's so funny?" Ben snarled as he glared at her with all the hatred he could muster.

"Running away from me is useless. I will find her anywhere she hides and I will punish her for defying me. And once I am done with her I will destroy Auradon. Besides something tells me that she will be returning here very soon."

"I wouldn't count on it. Mal will defeat you. You'll see." Ben retorted with a convinced smirk.

"Ha!" Maleficent gloated as she waved her sceptre at Ben, lifting him from the ground. He floated towards her, stopping when he was merely a few centimeters away, staring right into her eyes. "You are really stupid if you believe that you can have a happy ending with my daughter." She smirked. "I can feel it you know…the power you try so hard to suppress and bury deep inside." She smiled wickedly and brought her sceptre to his chin, his eyes glowing yellow in response. "You are just a beast, like your father. My daughter might think she loves you now but it's only a question of time before she will see the truth and leave you, afraid, just like what happened to your dear old dad before you."

Ben snarled. "You are wrong. Mal _loves_ me and we will be happy together once she defeats you."

"Oh we shall see just how much she loves you! I am actually counting on it." she smiled with malicious glee. "Besides I think you really need to start worrying about yourself." She laughed maniacally as she raised her sceptre up, the dragon eye starting to glow a bright green. "I think you have heard the stories about what I have done to anyone who dared to show any kind of love on the Isle. Well that is nothing compared to what I am about to do to you. You will pay for interfering with my plans and for turning my daughter into a pathetic and soft hero."

Cracking bolts of dark green lightning erupted from the Dragon's Eye and Ben was their only target as Maleficent pressed her sceptre to his chest. The blast tore through his body mercilessly, causing him to cry out in agony as the lightning assaulted every nerve of his body. His painful cries resonated across the entire cathedral until Maleficent stopped, his head rolling forward and hanging limply on his chest. He would have fallen to a heap on the ground if it wasn't for Maleficent's magic still holding him upright. Maleficent grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back, fully expecting to find him unconscious but she snarled when she found a pair of defiant eyes looking back at her instead.

"Is…that…the…best…you've…got." He croaked panting with a little smug grin. "I…ex…pect…ed…much…more…from…the…great…Male…fic…ent!"

"You are tough, Benjamin. I give you that. But we shall see for how long you will be able to keep it up." She threatened as she raised her sceptre again.

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

Mal ran as fast as she could towards the exit of the Cathedral, Jay, Carlos and Evie close behind her. They had to get to Fairy Godmother's office and fast. If there was a magical way of stopping Maleficent, Fairy Godmother would know about it and her office was the first place they had to start looking for it. She had just exited the large front door but stopped death in her tracks as soon as she heard Ben's screams.

"Mal! What are you doing? Come on, we need to move…we don't have much time!" Jay exclaimed, grabbing her arm.

"Ben!" she whispered terrified as her body began to shake.

"I know Mal. But you heard what he said. We need to find a way to stop your mother and you are only one who can do it. Ben is strong and he will be fine… Now let's go!" Jay insisted pulling her along.

They had barely made another few meters when they heard Ben's screams again. Mal stopped, covering her ears and closing her eyes, as warm tears fell off her cheek. The screaming stopped and they were surrounded by a still death silence. Unable to take it any longer she turned tormented eyes towards her friends. "I'm sorry but I can't just let my mother kill him." Was all she said before she quickly turned around and rushed back into the cathedral.

"Mal!" Jay, Carlos and Evie shouted together but it was too late. They exchanged a look and nodded. They couldn't let Mal face her mother on her own, especially after all they had gone through together so they ran after her.

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

"Had enough?" Maleficent taunted as Ben painfully lifted his head slightly up and glared at Maleficent with half open eyes.

Mal's pleading voice reverberated across the cathedral wall before Ben could retort any answer. "Mother, _please_ don't hurt him anymore. I'm _begging_ you!"

Maleficent smiled at her daughter who appeared down the aisle, before cracking in a sinister laugh. "You see Benjamin. I was right in saying that it wouldn't have been long before Mal returned back. That is the thing about heroes and their ideals of love…so predictable."

"Mal" Ben managed to croak weekly.

A wicked cackle erupted from Maleficent's throat as Mal pleaded with her again. "Let him go!"

"Let him go you say." She taunted as she raised her sceptre, turning Ben around so that he was now facing her daughter. She smirked evilly before pressing her sceptre to his back and lightning once again engulfed him. Ben pushed his head back, his face contorted in pain as he tried to hold in the scream that threatened to escape his throat. Maleficent scowled at the sight and increased the intensity of the bolts. Losing the battle with himself, Ben let out a loud howl of pain causing Mal to fall on her knees, whimpering his name. Maleficent stopped, Ben's head falling limply to his chest, laughing gleefully at the clear torment and pain she was causing the couple.

Mal continued whimpering until Ben let out a little cough and with great effort slowly opened his hazel green eyes. Their eyes locked for a moment and a look of relief crossed Mal's face at seeing him still alive.

"Well considering…I did have my fun with him after all. And now that you have returned, I can finish this once and for all and have my revenge on Auradon." Maleficent chuckled before she sharply waved her sceptre. Before Mal could even blink, Ben was thrown across the cathedral with lightning speed until he hit one of the columns with a loud cracking sound. Ben collapsed in a heap and remained unmoving as he hit the ground at the base of the column.

"BEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!" Mal screamed in horror as a purple wave of pure magic suddenly erupted from her and engulfed the entire cathedral making everything shake. Maleficent was pushed back by the force of the blast and momentarily lost her footing, making her lose her grip on the magic wand that flew a few meters away from them.

Maleficent stood up quickly in shock, and looked wide eyed at her daughter, as realization hit her that her daughter must have started to tap into her magic during her time in Auradon. _I need to finish this and now._ Maleficent thought as she summoned her most deep dark magic, her sceptre glowing a bright green in response.

Mal took a deep breath trying to calm herself, her eyes still focused on Ben's unconscious body. _What just happened?_ But she did not have time to dwell upon it as a loud roar got her attention. She turned to look back at her mother just as she was engulfed in a large puff of green smoke. It quickly cleared out and Mal found herself staring into the dragon form of her mother. Maleficent flapped her large wings and soared into the air towards Mal.

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

Ever so slowly, Ben's senses resurfaced from his unconscious state. _What happened?_ he asked confused as he slowly blinked his eyes open and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. A sense of urgency gripped him, something telling him that Mal needed him and he tried to shift slightly, groaning in pain as every stiff muscle in his body protested at the movement.

He managed to roll himself to his side, finding the base of a column and used it for support to painfully pull himself on his feet. He wobbled and was hit by a wave of nausea as his head starting spinning. He closed his eyes and rested his body against the stone column, waiting for the pain to subdue.

The sound of a loud roar brought him back to reality as the memories of Maleficent's attack came rushing in. He opened his eyes and watched in horror as Maleficent took on her dragon form and was now attacking Mal and the others, who had just joined her side.

 _̴- ̴- ̴_

"Mal what do we do?" Evie asked frightened as they watched as Maleficent soared through the air before diving down in their direction. The villain kids separated and ran for cover behind the back columns of the cathedral.

"We need to get the wand. That is our only chance!" Mal cried before running back to the front of the cathedral just as Maleficent spotted her and threw a huge fire ball in her direction. Evie distracted Maleficent by using her magic mirror and Mal seized the opportunity to run as fast as she could down the aisle, spotting the wand a few meters away. Just as she was about to grab it, she tripped on her dress and crashed on the floor. She turned around and tried to scramble back to her feet but she stopped in her tracks petrified as she saw her mother quickly descending towards her with her claws outstretched ready to strike her. Mal closed her eyes tightly bracing herself for the worst, knowing that she did not have enough time to run away and save herself. _I'm sorry Ben. I wasn't able to defeat my mother. I just wish we had more time together. I love you so much._ But her mother's attack never reached her and a second later she snapped her eyes open when Evie's scream split the air.

Time seemed to stop and Mal's eyes widened in horror as she looked up and locked gazes with Ben just before his head suddenly jerked backwards. His mouth opened to let out a scream of pain but no sound came out. Mal just stared in utter shock, stunned, unable to react or move a muscle. She was brought back to reality only when Maleficent retracted her claws from his body and Ben fell limply in her arms.

 _"Ben! Ben!_ Talk to me _please!_ " Mal screamed, tears flowing down her cheeks as she lightly shook him. "Ben! _Don't leave me!_ _Open_ your eyes! _Please!"_ But Ben did not reply to her as blood poured out from his wounds, staining her dress. The world around her stopped and Mal did not take notice of the other VKs as they tried to lure Maleficent away from them. She gently laid Ben on the ground and started to put pressure on the main wound on his stomach. Maleficent's claws had drilled down right through his body. Mal's eyes lit up through her tears as Ben finally let out a little cough, blood spilling from his mouth as he half opened his eyes.

"M...a...l! You...'re sa...fe." he whispered hoarsely as he tried lifting his hand up to her face.

"Ssh! Don't talk. Yes I'm fine…thanks to you. And you are going to be okay. Just hang on." Mal told him softly as she tried to speak through her heavy tears.

"Do...n't cry!" he panted as he weakly cupped her cheek. "Now is no…t the time. You are str…ong eno…ugh to beat your mot…her and sa…ve every…one. Good is more power…ful than evil. I just kn…ow it. I lo…ve you Mal and I bel…eive in you. Promise me you wi…ll defeat her!"

"I promise Ben. But you have to hang on till I can get you some help. Don't you dare leave me, okay? You promised me you would take me on another date to the lake, remember?" She told him nodding as she wiped her eyes.

"Ok…ay." he rasped, giving her a little smile.

She slowly stood up and turned to look determinately at her mother. _I will not let Ben down!_ Something inside her snapped and Mal felt a rush of adrenaline run through her entire body. Her heart started beating wildly as she felt her magical power start to pulse deep within her. Her eyes glowed a deep purple in response. She raised her hands and sent a direct purple lightning at her mother causing her to crash on the ground.

"Evie, Jay, Carlos! Take care of Ben." She ordered as she approached her fallen mother, who let out a load roar before standing back up and taking flight again. _"And now I command, wand to my hand."_ She instructed as the wand flew into her hand, her eyes still blazing. She stopped to face Maleficent who was plunging down towards her. "This is between _you_ and _me_ mother. I will make you pay for all the pain and suffering you have caused. I will _not_ let you hurt the people I _love_ anymore!" She raised the wand high above her as she started chanting. _"The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five hearts as one. The strength of evil is good as none, when stands before five hearts as one."_ The wand emitted a bright blinding light that quickly formed into a powerful magical sphere. Maleficent threw a fireball in Mal's direction but it vaporized as soon as it made contact with it.

"It's _over_ mother!" Mal stated as she waved the wand and threw the magical sphere on Maleficent. Maleficent was engulfed in the blinding magical light and when it subdued, all that was left was a tiny lizard. Maleficent's freezing spell instantly broke and everyone returned back to normal. A guard quickly placed the glass container previously protecting the wand over Maleficent preventing her escape.

Mal dropped the wand to the ground and rushed back to Ben who was supported in a half sitting position by Carlos and Jay while Evie continued to press on his stomach wound. She dropped to her knees next to him and he slowly turned glazed over hazel green eyes to look at her.

"Ma…l" he smiled softly "You di…d it."

"Yes and it was all thanks to you and your faith in me. I love you so much." She told him as she reached out for his hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

A shudder went through his body and he used the last of his strength to squeeze her hand. "I am so pr…oud of you. I love you too…M…al." His grip on her hand slackened and his head rolled to the side as he lost consciousness.

"Ben! _Ben!_ _**Ben!** "_ Mal shouted in panic, nudging his shoulder. "Ben! _Wake up!"_ She brought her hand up to his stomach and tried to summon a healing spell but it did not work. _"Hailey! Fairy Godmother! Someone! Help me! Please!_

 **̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- NO MATTER WHERE WE ARE ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴- ̴-**

 _Ben's eyes widened in panic as he looked around him and found himself at the top of a large elaborate double staircase. "Where am I?" he asked himself but jumped even more startled when he looked down at himself to discover that instead of hands and feet he now had paws. He turned to look at the wall mirror next to him and let out a horrified gasp as he saw his beast-self reflected._

 _"Ben. What's wrong?" a familiar worried voice cried out._

 _Ben looked down in the direction of the voice and saw Mal at the bottom on the opposite staircase. "Mal" he whispered relieved that he was not alone and that she was here with him. He made his way down the stairs, resting his paw on the banister for support, until he arrived just across from her. She smiled brightly at him and all his fears and confusion melted away just as a tune started playing. They walked down the rest of the steps until they met. It was only then that he noticed that Mal was wearing a gorgeous dark purple ballroom gown while he was wearing an elaborate blue suit._

 _ **Tale as old as time**_  
 _ **True as it can be**_  
 _ **Barely even friends**_  
 _ **Then somebody bends**_  
 _ **Unexpectedly**_

 _She held on to his arm as they made their way inside a large room. Ben looked around him in awe at the beauty of the ballroom which was lit by enormous golden chandeliers. His gaze stopped on the alive teapot that was currently singing and it all started making sense to him. He was somehow reliving his father's story._

 _ **Just a little change**_  
 _ **Small to say the least**_  
 _ **Both a little scared**_  
 _ **Neither one prepared**_  
 _ **Beauty and the beast**_

 _They made their way to the centre of the room and Mal curtsied to him. He gulped and hesitantly bowed to her, uncertain of himself._

 _ **Ever just the same**_  
 _ **Ever a surprise**_

 _Mal smiled warmly at him, lifting up her hands at him. He smiled in return clasping them tightly with his paws and she slowly starts to lead him._

 _ **Ever as before**_  
 _ **Ever just as sure**_  
 _ **As the sun will rise**_

 _ **Tale as old as time**_  
 _ **Tune as old as song**_  
 _ **Bitter sweet and strange**_  
 _ **Finding you can change**_  
 _ **Learning you were wrong**_

 _Ben beamed, getting lost in Mal's eyes, as he confidently started whirling her around, lifting her up to rest on his shoulder._

 _ **Certain as the sun**_  
 _ **Rising in the east**_

 _He put her down and they happily continued to dance, getting lost in each other's eyes._

 _ **Tale as old as time**_  
 _ **Song as old as rhyme**_  
 _ **Beauty and the beast**_

 _The song sadly came to an end and Ben offered her his arm, leading her to the outside balcony._

 _ **̴- ̴- ̴**_

 _"Papa!" Mal cried as she looked in the magic mirror Ben had given her "He's dying!"_

 _Ben turned away to sadly stare at the wilting rose in the hourglass, knowing full well what was going to happen next, once he let Mal go. But he made his decision anyway. "Then you have to go but take it with you." He told her gently when she tried to hand the mirror back to him. "So you always have a way to look back and remember me."_

 _ **̴- ̴- ̴**_

 _Ben stared sadly out of his castle window and covered his ears with his hands as he heard a voice in his head taunt him. "You are just a beast, like your father. My daughter might think she loves you now but it's only a question of time before she will see the truth and leave you, afraid, just like what happened to your dear old dad before you."_

 _Ben lifted up his head as real shouts and cries where heard coming from another part of the castle. Gaston had arrived, he presumed, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered to him anymore with Mal gone…_

 _The door creaked open and Ben looked up to come face to face with Gaston who was aiming a bow at him. Ben just looked away and a moment later he felt an intense pain in his shoulder as an arrow pierced him. The force of the blow made him fall out of the window onto the large balcony underneath._

 _"Get up!" Gaston mocked when Ben did not move. "What's the matter beast? To kind and gentle to fight back?" Gaston advanced on Ben and having had enough, struck Ben with a fatal wound in his stomach._

 _"NO!" A familiar voice cried out, as Mal ran to his side, falling on her knees beside him._

 _"Mal" Ben gasped._

 _"No! Gaston what did you do?!" Mal screamed._

 _"You…came…back." Ben replied weakly, breathing heavily from the pain of the stab wound._

 _"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them hurt you. I'm so sorry…this is all my fault." Mal sobbed._

 _"Don't say that Mal. Its better this way really-"_

 _"Don't talk like that Ben! You're going to be fine! Don't leave me please. I love you!" she cried before she leaned over him and kissed him, engulfing them both in a bright light just as the last petal of the rose fell off._

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

Ben groaned and slowly his eyes fluttered open, momentarily stopping to stare at the familiar ceiling of his dorm room. Then having heard Mal's beautiful voice call out his name, he turned his eyes to his side. A bright smile touched her tear stricken face as he turned his head towards her. As his senses slowly returned to him, he felt her hand give his a gentle squeeze.

"Ma…l." he managed in a hoarse whisper.

"Hey." She greeted softly as she picked up a nearby glass of water and let him have a few sips. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I have just been run over by a bus." he replied, sighing. "Did you catch its number plate?"

Mal chuckled slightly, before her bottom lip trembled and tears started falling from her eyes as she started sobbing.

Ben's heart tightened in his chest at the sight of Mal crying. She was his weakness. He just couldn't stand to see her cry. His memories were confused at the moment, his last memory was of himself running towards Maleficent just as she was about to hit Mal with her claws. "Mal don't cry!" he said tenderly as he stretched up his stiff arm to cup her right cheek with his hand.

"I thought I'd lost you." She hiccuped.

"Shhh. I'm fine, sweetheart. I'm right here, by your side. It will be alright." He soothed as he wiped her tears with his fingers. He then blinked abruptly in realization as his memories suddenly flooded back to him and a sense of understanding invaded him. "Mal, look at me." She raised her eyes to look at his warm hazel eyes. "No one is ever going to tear us apart, I promise. Besides, I still have to take you on another date at the lake, remember?"

Mal nodded slowly with a bright smile, wiping the last of her tears.

"There she is, my beautiful Mal." he commented with a grin, before his smile vanished at a thought. "What happened to me exactly? How long have I been asleep?"

She paused, then sighed softly "four days."

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"After you passed out in the Cathedral, Fairy Godmother was able to heal your wounds but Dragon Claws are poisonous for the human body. You have been unconscious with a high fever for the past three days. The fever only broke out this morning." She paused as she steadied her breath. "I was never so scared in my life. I'd thought you'd never wake up."

Ben's eyes softened but then widened when he noticed that Mal was still wearing the purple dress of the coronation now stained with his dry blood. "Mal, why are you still wearing the coronation dress? Please don't tell me that you have stayed near me this whole time."

She smiled softly, giving his hand a squeeze. "There is no other place in this world I would have rather been than by your side!" she paused. "I'm just so happy that you are alive. But don't ever pull a stunt like that ever again, you hear me!" she told him sternly.

"I love you Mal!" he replied softly, lifting her hand to his lips. "I would do it all over again in a heartbeat. I will not let anyone hurt you and I am ready to protect you with my life if necessary." He paused. "But that is all in the past now. It's over, Mal. Your mother is gone for good and nothing is going to break us apart or stop us from being happy together ever again."

There was a knock on the door and Ben and Mal looked up as Fairy Godmother entered the room. Her face lit up and she smiled when she noticed that Ben was awake.

"How are you feeling Ben? You gave us quite a scare." She asked softly, before taking a seat in a chair next to his bed.

"A little sore but okay." He replied.

"That's understandable given what you have been through. But a few days of rest and you will be back to yourself in no time." She smiled, before her expression turned serious. "You kids have all shown great courage in facing and defeating Maleficent. This kingdom owns you all so much, especially you two. I am very happy to say that you have all earned yourselves an A in Goodness Class." She smiled standing up, ready to leave. "Now I will leave you to rest. And I will let the Evie and the others know that you have awoken. I am sure they will want to come see you."

 **̴- ̴- ̴**

Hailey knocked on the door to Ben's dorm room and waiting patiently to be called in but no one answered her. Fairy Godmother had come to tell her just an hour again that Ben had finally regained consciousness and she was eager to see how he and Mal were doing. She waited a moment longer, debating on what to do, and finally worried, she opened the door and poked her head inside, fearing something had happened to Ben.

Her worried expression quickly turned to a soft smile when her eyes fell on the couple. They were both sound asleep, embraced tightly to each other on Ben's bed. Ben's arm lay protectively around Mal who was resting her head against his shoulder. Two small smiles adorned their lips as they rested peacefully, all traces and thoughts of their ordeal with Maleficent long forgotten. Hailey's smile only grew bigger and she quietly closed the door behind her, leaving them to rest.

 **That's it! What did you guys think? Intense right? This chapter was the one I wanted to change the most when doing the revamp I felt that Maleficent didn't have a big enough reaction to finding out about Bal in the original. I know that Beauty and the Beast isn't _really_ Ben's parents theme song in this AU but I wanted to have Bal dance to the song at least once it still fits their AU sitation _really_ well doesn't it.**

 **For the very last time I must say a HUGE HUGE HUGE MASSIVE THANK YOU to every single one of you for your support throughout the revamp of this story the encouragement you guys gave has meant SO MUCH THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **And to my PHENOMENALLY AMAZING Beta xez2003: Once again I am left speechless with gratitude for all you have done for me in editing our chapters. Come rain or shine you got these chapters done and I cannot say how grateful I am this story would not be HALF as good as it is without you and I cannot wait to see how we transform 'I Will Love You' with every part of my heart THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!**

 **On that note guys I will tell you that the original 'I Will Love You' story will be deleted and then re-posted just like NMWWA was I will leave the original up until the first revamped chapter is ready and send out a reminder to you all but look out for first revamped chapter.**

 **I really hope you guys like this chapter and story as a whole. Please give me one last review? Pretty please? See you soon guys.**


End file.
